Fangrai Short Stories
by Psianabel
Summary: A collection of fluffy little things. Will update from time to time. Chapter 35: A kiss under a mistletoe?
1. Cuddling somewhere

Winters on Gran Pulse were always harsh, cold and full of snow. This year was no exception.

It's been five years since the Fall of Cocoon and the repopulation of the deserted land. Smaller and bigger towns grew here and there, one particular at a beach. New Bodhum was now the hometown of the former l'cie.

New Bodhum was a busy town, but quiet when the temperature went low. The beach wasn't very appealing when it's covered in snow and the sea frozen. But the inhabitants were quite happy at this season, having time for themselves and settling back from the noisy tourists.

It started snowing again as Fang and Lightning wandered through the white covered beach, clothed in warm coats and heavy boots. It wasn't that far from their shared home, maybe a fifteen-minute walk. Their faces grew red, either from the cold breeze which swirled around them or their hands brushing together once in a while. They had not been long together. Only two month ago, the first day Gran Pulse was covered in snow this winter, they finally confessed their hidden feelings for each other … while sitting by the fireside under a heavy blanket. Nobody knows about their relationship, well, except maybe Vanille, since she lives in the same house.

Fang swept some snow off a nearby bench, patting on it, symbolizing that Lightning should sit with her here. She nodded and took a seat right next to Fang while the latter extended her arm to keep her pink-haired girlfriend close. Lightning immediately snuggled closer, laying her head on the brunettes shoulder. Somehow, it wasn't that cold at all. Sitting so close to each other, snuggling even closer, holding hands provided enough warmth for both of them.

Fang looked around the area. "You know, in six month, everything here is just covered in … people."

Lightning chuckled in response, knowing that this was probably true. A smirk formed on Fang's face. Making Lightning chuckle, or even laughing was her favorite thing in the past month. It was a wonderful sound, only a few selected people were allowed to hear that.

Releasing Fang's arm from her shoulder, Lightning shifted even closer, placing herself on Fang's lap. Their cold noses barely touched as they felt the hot air from their breathes on themselves. Fang tucked a pink strand behind Lightning's ear as the latter ran a single gloved finger along the brunettes cheek. Their eyes met, burning with love. A little smile came across Lightning's face as Fang leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you", she whispered as she looked straight into blue eyes.

"I love you, too.", Lightning responded still smiling while laying her head on Fang's shoulder.


	2. Mornin'

It wasn't usual that Fang woke up earlier than Lightning. Heck, she even slept one or two hours further after Lightning got up. But today things weren't like this.

She didn't see her girlfriend for nearly two weeks now and yesterday Lightning finally came home after a field mission, completely worn out from all those fighting and endless walking. Still, that didn't stop them to make up the time they lost during those two weeks in the bedroom. As Lightning barged through the front door of their home, she immediately grabbed Fang by the collar of her shirt she wore and dragged her into the bedroom. Fang didn't complain though, she gladly enjoyed it. God, how she missed all those noises, their ragged breath, her girlfriend's hot skin against her, how she ran her fingers through those pink locks, how Lightning clawed at her back. They danced long between the sheets until they finally gave in, their hot bodies tangled together as they lulled to sleep.  
The scent of their nightly activities still hanged in the air as Fang woke up early in the morning, her front pressed firmly into Lightning's back. One arm slung around the latter's waist, gently stroking the muscular belly. She swept across the piercing as she buried her face even more in the neck of her girlfriend. Immediately, the scent of strawberries with a mixture of sweat filled her mind. Well, the previous night was really exhausting – Fang started to grin, those memories were quite vivid in her mind and managed to let her feel a shiver running down her spine.

She popped herself up on an elbow, watching Lightning's steady rise and fall of her chest and her soft fixtures on the face. Seeing her with such a calm expression made her heart flutter. It was truly peace. She tucked away a few pink strands from her neck, only to reveal a mark which looked a lot like a bite. Fang chuckled softly and planted a little kiss on the wounded skin. Oh Lightning will probably murder her for that.

Fang rubbed smoothly the belly again, only to see if Lightning stirred or if she made any noise.

And yet, Lightning remained sleeping. Well, she didn't really intend to wake her up – waking up Lightning isn't always very pleasant she figured out - but she wouldn't mind continuing the previous night either. She just had to press the right buttons …

And so her hand wandered further up that beautiful body, she just wanted to cup those breasts with her hand, … when suddenly Lightning's hand moved to Fang's wrist and – true to her name's sake – flopped her down on the back and crawling on top of her. Those sleepy blue eyes bored into her until Lightning sprawled completely over Fang, tucking her head under the brunette's chin. Looks like she wasn't asleep after all.

Fang let out a huff and embraced her girlfriend on top.

"Good morning you too." Fang chuckled lightly and stroke over the pink hair which tickled her skin. Lightning just grunted in response and laid her arms right and left beside the body under her while snuggling even closer. Apparently she wanted to go back to sleep.  
"I didn't want to wake you -" But she was cut off by Lightning's finger pressed on her lips.  
"That's not true and you know that." Lightning rose slightly her head up so she could see into Fang's eyes. She was damn tired and all her expressions screamed sleep.

"I slept two weeks on the ground. I couldn't rest, so for now I want to sleep." And again, she tucked her head under Fang's chin, burying herself between the valley of her girlfriend's breasts.

"Alright then." Fang stroke the hair again. "I'm sorry. And now sleep."  
And Lightning did. Fang did, too, again, only shortly after Lightning.


	3. On a date kind of

"You know, I think we should go on a date." Fang leaned against the door frame of the bedroom, wearing nothing more than a tank top and shorts, watching Lightning who was currently busy with changing the bed covers. It was almost night and the washing machine finally finished their blankets. Sleeping in washed, still warm blankets is one of the best feelings ever.  
"Instead of asking me out on a date ..." Lightning turned to Fang and threw her a pillow in the face. "...you should help me with that." A cover for the pillow followed. Fang caught both and embraced the warmth of the pillow.  
"Aw come on. We barely went on a normal date lately. Hunting trips don't count and going out with the others neither. And our anniversary is soon." She finally turned her attention to the work she had to do and fumbled with the pillow and the cover.  
"And where would you take me?" Lightning stroke on last time over the bed and turned to Fang again, only to see her struggling with that damn pillow.  
"Mh, I don't know." At last her struggle ended and she looked up to Lightning. "Maybe a restaurant, going to the cinema, just going somewhere and watching the sunset … And everything goes on me of course." The soldier grabbed the pillow out of Fang's grip and tossed it on the bed.  
"I didn't know you were such a romantic one." Lightning's arms flung around the huntress neck and pulled her close, so close that their noses touched each other.  
"Yeah well, I try my best." Fang closed the distance between them, hugging her tightly as she gave her a kiss on the lips, capturing her upper lip first. But Lightning pulled away and looked into those green eyes.  
"I might have an idea."

A few days later, they found themselves at the beach of New Bodhum. The sun was already under the horizon when they arrived. A few people wandered here and there, but most of them just sat on the ground and gazed in the sky.  
Lightning maneuvered Fang around the sitting people to find a place for their own. Eventually they found a place at the edge of the crowd. They placed their items on the ground that they brought with them and settled then down. Fang sat beside Lightning, both leaning on their hands behind their back, one hand intertwined with the other from their girlfriend. They both looked into the dark sky.  
"It should start soon." Lightning murmured to Fang while stretching her legs out.

Just moments later the sky glowed in all kinds of colors. Red, green, yellow, purple shimmered in their eyes as they watched the firework going. Some children squeaked, followed by "oh" and "ah" as the colors became more vivid.  
Lightning didn't even notice how she snuggled closer to Fang with every passing second. Soon she practical sat in Fang's lap and the brunette embraced her gladly with a low chuckle.  
"Now who is the romantic one?" Fang asked while she buried her face in the neck of her pink haired girlfriend. Lightning gave her a loving smile as she patted through the brown wild strands.  
"Happy anniversary, Fang." She nudged Fang's head away from her. Not too far, so she could look into her eyes.  
"Yes, happy anniversary, Light."  
Her lips were soon captured by her girlfriend's, many many times that night as the firework went on.

_  
A./N.  
Because Chasenyx asked xP And I had some kind of this already in mind so yeah. Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows so far :D


	4. Ridiculous

Working at the Guardian Corps was always hard work. No one said it otherwise. Still, that work was really necessary, it was the only organization which actually helped everyone with settling down at their new homes. Even years after the Fall, not every town was free from monsters or not every area was explored and safe for humans.  
But today's work was the worst. At least according to Lightning and Fang. Their main task was actually to clear out the area from monsters, like they always do. But no, the lack of workers and helpers was too big and so they ended up with caring stuff to people's new homes. Pieces of furniture, boxes with all kinds of stuff – just everything that needed to get from one place to another. Really, that kind of work wasn't made for them. It was ridiculous. They were fighters, soldiers and hunters, and not furniture removers.  
But the work had to be done and the sooner they're done the sooner they can go home.

It was late afternoon when they finally arrived their home.  
After hopping in the shower and cooking and eating dinner, Lightning flopped onto the bed on her stomach, wearing nothing more than a baggy t-shirt and panties. Her body was sore, her feet hurt and her back felt like it was made out of stone. She groaned as Fang settled beside her and rested a hand on her tensed back.  
"What a day." Fang sighed as she traveled her hand up and down Lightning's back.  
"I can't remember that it was _that _exhausting when Serah moved out. Or you in." The soldier's face was pressed into the mattress, so the words were muffled.  
"Yeah well, Serah didn't have a lot belongings, so it wasn't that much. And Vanille and me neither. And we helped six families today, so yes, it was a lot more."  
Fang continued stroking her girlfriend's back and Lightning started to relax. She definitely enjoyed Fang's hand on her back. Well, more precisely on her whole body, but that wasn't the point now.  
"You like that, don't you?" Fang asked several minutes later with a grin on her face as she noticed Lightning nearly dozed off.  
"Mh, yes. My back hurts."  
"Here, let me help you with that."  
Lightning immediately opened her eyes and wanted to turn around so that she could see what Fang had planned, but she was firmly pressed down again with a flat hand on her back.  
"Lay down. I want to give you a back massage, okay? So your back won't hurt so much anymore."  
A back massage. Well, that sounded good. Lightning shifted a bit, so that she laid comfortable on her belly and closed her eyes again. Fang swung her leg around and sat on the lower back, right above the curve of her girlfriend's ass. She pushed up the piece of clothes that covered Lightning's back, so she could stroke her bare skin.

After a few gentle touches here and there, she realized that she needed to do more than gentle touches, Lightning's back really felt like stone and was tense everywhere. So Fang started to massage her, in the beginning kindly, but after a while a bit rougher.  
Lightning opened her mouth to breathe, because those hands just felt so _damn good_. Yes, it was painful here and there, but after a while the tension loosened and the muscles became soft again. But that didn't stop Fang stroking over Lightning's soft skin. Well, the soldier had soft skin to contrary believe – at places only Fang had access to. And Fang took every opportunity to touch Lightning. This was no exception.  
Lightning nearly dozed off from her girlfriend's soft touch. But … something was off. Was … Fang repeating different kinds of patterns? Well, that wasn't unusually, but Lightning recognized some of these patterns. She had … seen them before. Wait …  
"Fang, are you drawing Pulsian letters on my back?" She tilted her head a bit to the side, so she could see a bit of Fang's expression. But Fang just grinned.  
"Well, you got me there. I wondered when you realized it."  
Lightning felt the urge to slap her face. This wasn't happening. Fang taught her a while ago the Pulsian script, yes, but she wasn't that good in it. Nevertheless she noticed a few strokes on her back which seemed familiar.  
"Why?" Lightning said with a low huff.  
"Why not. C'mon, it feels nice, yeah?" Another stroke on her back.  
"You're ridiculous."  
"You love me anyways." Fang smirked wide and drew again a letter on the back.  
Lightning just shook her head with a low, grinning "tch" and closed her eyes again. Yes, it did feel nice and so she didn't complain any further. It was so peaceful as Fang drew one letter after another. She recognized the letter N, after that L, another stroke was O. Some of the patterns she didn't remember, but she really didn't mind. She was lost in Fang's touch and relaxed, to that point she fell asleep.  
That day was just too ridiculous.


	5. After a mission

Finally after days of wandering and fighting, Lightning and Fang were done with their assigned mission. It was late in the night, they haven't slept a long time now and both of them were very tired and hungry. Since they knew they had nothing to eat at home, they decided to grab something on the way home.  
"Any preferences? Salad? Noddles? … Pizza?" Fang asked Lightning, who nearly nudged her shoulder. She could see that her eyes were almost closed. _She must be really tired_.  
"Mh. Noodles sounds good. There's a shop down the street actually, we can grab it there."  
"Alright. Noodles is it then."  
Lightning waited outside as Fang bought the two boxes of noodles. She noticed a few glances from other people. Sure, two women armed with weaponry buying some food wasn't a regular sight, but still. They were Guardian Corps, so at least they were allowed to do that.  
"Here, I got your favorite, with extra Behemoth meat."  
Fang held a plastic bag in front of the pink-haired woman, who gladly grabbed the bag with a little smile.  
"Let's get going. I'm tired, hungry and I really need a bath." Lightning said with a low huff.  
Fang took her girlfriend's free hand and started walking. "Then we should hurry before you fall asleep."  
Nearly half an hour later they were finally home. Quickly they tossed their jackets aside and placed themselves in the kitchen to eat their noodles. With every passing minute both of them grew even more tired. Fang saw how Lightning's eyelids grew heavier and heavier. She reached across the table to her girlfriend and nudged slowly over her cheeks. That made Lightning's eyes more wider.  
"Hey. You wanted to take a bath after that. You can't fall asleep now."  
"You're right."  
She leaned a bit into Fang's touch, which made the other woman smile.

The noodles were soon gone and Lightning dragged Fang with her into the bathroom. No one said she would go alone. After slamming the door shut, she let water into the bath tub. Both were too tired for a shower since they even couldn't stand right now. It was always like that when they came home from a long mission.  
Lightning slowly took Fang's sari off, the same as Fang took off Lightning's uniform. They saw each other naked many times now, but it still was something special every time.  
Fang hopped first into the tub, soon followed by Lightning. The latter laid her head between the valley of her girlfriend's breasts. Only like this they managed to take a bath together. Either their bath tub was too small or they were too tall. Maybe both. They already decided that they will buy a new one where they both can bath comfortably together. Actually, it was comfortable, but still. A little bit more space would be nice.  
"Should I wash your hair?" Fang asked as she wet the pink locks, which tickled at her neck.  
"Mh. Yes please."  
Lightning really liked it when Fang touched her hair. Well, the same goes for the other way around. There was something soothing about it, some kind of gentleness and love behind it.  
After Fang finished washing her girlfriend's hair, it was Lightning's turn to wash Fang's hair. The latter couldn't keep herself from purring. She _really_ loved when Lightning stroke her hair, dragged her fingers into the brown locks and gently massaged it.  
The woman on top gave a little kiss on the lips as she finished washing the brunette's hair. Fang smiled into the kiss and stroke over the smooth back of her girlfriend. Lightning returned to her position before and closed her eyes, only to fall asleep a few minutes later.  
Fang chuckled as she noticed that. _Happens every time._ She would later get herself and Lightning out of the tub, get dry and then carry her to the bedroom without waking her up.  
But for now, she enjoyed that moment.


	6. Coming home in the morning

The sound that came from Fang's throat was somewhat primal. She just had a nice dream about her favorite soldier, involving a heavy amount of sweat and flexibility -  
But no, a bird sat on the window ledge right in front the bedroom and chirped his most wonderful song he was capable of – which ended Fang's beautiful dream abruptly. She turned around and hoped her girlfriend was back from her shift. So she snuggled closer to the other side of the bed, grabbing the next thing she could reach. But that wasn't her girlfriend's body, she realized. Groaning she opened her sleepy eyes and saw what she felt. Her arms clutched the pillow next to her which had a very familiar smell. She inhaled deep – and her senses slowly came back to life. Okay, Lightning wasn't beside her … Odd. _She said she was home around 6, so why isn't she here_, Fang asked herself. After a bit of stretching she rolled out of bed, because honestly she was kind of concerned. Of course, if anything happened she was sure Lightning could take of herself, but still. Lightning was always on time, well, unlike her. If she was late, then she would have called her or would send her at least a message.  
Fang padded downstairs, yawning as she nearly stumbled over a Guardian Corps jacket lying on the ground right before her feet. Strange, Lightning wouldn't let her clothes leave like this. At least she knew now that her girlfriend was home now. She sighed in relief. Shaking her head, Fang picked it up and hanged the jacket on its allocated hanger. Just as she put it in place, Fang's gaze traveled to the open kitchen door. Well, she definitely remembered that the closed it before she went to sleep.  
So she checked the kitchen if anybody was there – which wasn't the case. Right …  
The only other option would be the living room. As she stepped through the door of that room, she was welcomed by a beautiful sight.

_One hour earlier …_

Lightning stumbled trough the front door after a heavy night of work. Honestly, night shifts were horrible. They were mostly the same – a few drunk people, small robberies, some wild animals – just a normal night on Gran Pulse. Nevertheless Lightning was glad that she was finally home. The sun was almost rising, birds started chirping and a new day would start soon for people with "normal" work schedules.

She was tired, yes, but most of all hungry. Going to bed with a growling stomach wasn't an option. Fang would probably wake up from the noise and would make breakfast for her, even though both of them are just tired. Lightning wouldn't mind those kinds of breakfast – Fang had a thing for making food for her girl, she figured that out, making pancakes, toast and bacon. Although eating breakfast in bed mostly led to other kind of activities. But, honestly, right now she was too tired.  
Lightning unbuttoned her uniform jacket with clumsy hands and threw it over the cloth hanger. For a while it hanged there, but after a few seconds it just fell down with a thump. The pink-haired woman glanced back, shook her head and stepped in the kitchen. She would pick it up later, food was now the priority.

As she opened the fridge to look for food and she sighed mentally at the sight. _I told her to cook something, not to order sushi._ Sighing again, she grabbed a plate and a glass of water and went straight to the living room. Her back hurt way too much from all the sitting in the office, so the couch was a better option now.  
With a groan she sat down and immediately started eating. Every roll of sushi was delicious. She savored every bit of it. _We should eat sushi together, Fang. Maybe we could go out …_  
Her next thoughts were swallowed by sleep as Lightning fell back on the couch.

_Present time …  
_  
As Fang saw the pink-haired woman lying on the couch, she couldn't help it and snickered. That was too adorable. Lightning lounged on her back, one arm and leg dangling on the edge of the sofa and snored soundly. On the table was a plate of a few sushi and one half full glass of water. _Well, looks like she fell asleep while eating. Cute._  
Fang walked around the table. She knelt in front of her sleeping beauty and admired her a bit. The pink locks hung loosely in her face, her chest rose and fell slowly with each breath.  
_Should I wake her up? I could take her to the bedroom as well. Or maybe I fit on the couch, too hehe. But that would be a bit too cramped... _

As she thought about the three options she had, Fang carefully put Lightning's arm on her stomach, so that it wouldn't dangle off the couch anymore. A tiny twitch came from the soldier, but she proceeded to sleep.  
Fang continued watching her. Seriously, seeing Lightning sleep was just a damn adorable sight. She placed her elbow on the couch and put her head in her hand while she swept a few pink strands from Lightning's face. Lightning stirred again, longer this time, as Fang nudged her cheek with one knuckle. Eventually she woke up.

"...Fang?" Lightning's voice was always a bit rough when she woke up. "What happened..."

"Hey sleepy head. I guess you fell asleep while eating the last sushi."

Lightning's response was only a groan. _How could that happen …  
_  
"Alright. Let's get you up."

Just as the soldier registered Fang's words, she was held by her. Fang's arms were under her knees and shoulder, as she turned around and went straight out of the room.

"Wait. Fang, I can walk -"

Lightning trembled in her arms.

"Yeah I know."

But she didn't let her go.

As they arrived at the bedroom, Fang let her finally go and placed her on the bed.

"Much comfortable, mh?" The brunette smirked.

Lightning flopped on her back and sighed.  
_  
"_Alright. Maybe you win this time."

She snuggled closer to her pillow and Fang crawled beside her, throwing the blanket over them.

"Now sleep. You have the next two days off if I remember right."

"Mhh." She grunted in response.

Sleep overcame her very quickly. Well, sleeping in her girlfriend's arms was just the best thing in the world.

* * *

A.N.

Well, sorry it took me so long to update. University happend. But don't worry, I'll try to upload every two weeks something. I already started a few little things, so stay tuned. :D If I don't update in two weeks, you can kick my butt on Tumblr.


	7. Holding Hands

In spite of the winters on Gran Pulse were evil, people actually liked going outside. Either for playing, walking or just hanging out in the snow.

Still, it was holiday time now, well, exactly Christmas Time. Even it was two weeks before that particular date, it felt like whole New Bodhum was under the curse of Christmas. And also, it was the first Christmas that Lightning and Fang spend together as a pair.

"So, why do you Cocoon people celebrate again?", Fang asked while she took a coat from the coat-hanger.

"It's a tradition." Lightning huffed. "Besides, I don't think most people even remember why this day is celebrated. … Have you seen my scarf?"

"Yeah here." She turned to the nearest drawer and pulled a red clothing out. "You know, somehow it reminds me of your cape. I wonder if that's the reason why you like this scarf so much."

With a smiling 'Tch', Lightning immediately grabbed it out of Fang's hands and wrapped it around her neck.

"I have no idea what I should get for Vanille." Fang sighed. "I'm always so damn uncreative when it comes to gifts."

"We'll find something. I still need something for Serah, too. So we have that."

Lightning reached for the doorknob and opened the door. A cold breeze rushed across her face as she stepped outside. "You coming?", she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Always."

Lightning wanted to punch Fang in the face just to wipe that damn smirk off her.

They walked quietly down the street, side by side. Everything was covered in a white layer of snow, but at least it wasn't snowing. Unfortunately it was freezing like hell. Lightning ducked her head down and covered her face from the cold air with her scarf, both of her hands ducked in her pockets. She would never admit that this situation was beyond her liking.

Fang turned her head around and saw how Lightning struggled with the frosty weather. She put her arm around her, soothing her girlfriend closer to her.

"You alright?", Fang asked while rubbing her hand over Lightning's arm.

"Mhm.", she just hummed, enjoying that little heat.

Only a little moment later, she added: "Actually, my hands are freezing." Lightning put them out of her pockets and grinding them together for emphasis.

"Hey now." Fang stopped, grabbing both hands with her own. She could tell from those blue eyes that were fixed at her, that Lightning wasn't really prepared for this motion. Nevertheless she could feel the freezing hands from Lightning even trough the gloves that both were wearing. She had to do something, so she rubbed them together, providing enough heat that would last a while.

"A bit better know?" Fang asked while dropping the hands slowly.

"Mhh." Lightning grabbed Fang's right hand with her left. "I think, I like it better that way."

And they started walking again.

* * *

A.N.  
Just a short little thing. I'm still alive, don't worry. xD I hope I will get a few Christmas themed story in my head together. Because the world needs more Christmas themed FLight Stories. ... And I hope university won't eat my life.


	8. Decorating for Christmas is fun

Lightning didn't like Christmas. No, Lightning hated Christmas, Well, that is not entirely true either. She _did_ like the concept behind it though – spending time with loved ones. What she didn't like was all the fuss with decoration. Why was this even necessary? It costs money, electricity and it only lasts for about a month. In her eyes it was _so _useless. She rather kept things simple anyway. If there weren't two little sisters that is …

The soldier was currently standing on a ladder which leaned against the house wall. Fang was in the same situation. Only that her ladder was a few meters left from Lightning's. And both of them were currently accepting their fate. Their little sisters used their best sisterly powers to convince them to decorate at least the house front. Fang and Lightning knew it was game over, when Serah and Vanille came over to them – with freshly made waffles, coffee and a pout on their face.  
And so they arranged that the house front and porch get a make over. With blinking lights, a Christmas Tree and all. Lightning refused to do anything inside – the porch was already enough for her.  
They were nearly finished – after decorating the Christmas Tree and setting everything right on the porch, all they had to do now was hanging those damn chains of light on their roof. And that wasn't an easy task. Not with their sisters at their backs.

Fang let a heavy sigh out. Her fingers were almost numb from the coldness of the winter. She was so _done_. All she wanted to do was to snuggle up with Lightning under a warm blanked to hide from the evil coldness.  
"Why don't you help us?" Fang shouted to her sister behind her on the ground, "That was your idea ..."  
Vanille puffed her chest and flailed her arms to her big sister on the ladder.  
"Because we did our job already. And it is your house, so you're the ones who should decorate it."  
"Besides, if you..." Serah continued where Vanille left off, "... weren't so interested and _busy_ with my sister, you would be finished by now. I mean, really you two? A Santa Costume?"  
"Oh you wouldn't believe how interesting your sister looks in a sexy Santa Costu -"  
"Fang." Lightning's voice cut sharp in. She currently dealt with a knotted cable and her eyes never left the cord. "They don't have to know."  
But Fang didn't overlook the little smile on her girlfriend's face.  
"They probably know that already."  
Yes, while searching for all the Christmas stuff in the attic, they found the Santa costume Serah bought for Lightning last year. It was supposed to be a joke, since Lightning wasn't a big buzzkill when it came to Christmas. The soldier wanted it to throw away, but Fang insisted to keep it, saying she will find a proper use for it.  
"Will you two stop talking and get some stuff done? I'm starting to get cold..." Vanille whined from below. Another sign left Fang's mouth.  
"We do have some bossy sisters, now do we?"  
"Hey, I heard that!"

After a few more minutes, Fang was finally done. But Lightning wasn't, she still fumbled with the knotted cable in her hand. Her eyes were glued on the knotted cable. Damn it, she should have unknotted it earlier...  
Just as she managed to get it done, out of no where something hard hit her upper-arm with a thump that stole her concentration away. She winced. And Fang's chuckle only confirmed what she was thinking right now. She got hit with a snowball. A snowball coming from Fang.  
"Fang, I'll give you five seconds to run."  
"What?" Her chuckle stopped.  
"One, two..."  
Fang's eyes widened. Oh no. _Bad idea. _Without any thought, she leaped from the ladder she was standing on, into the snow below her. She ran, she ran as fast as she could, knowing that she isn't nowhere near as fast as Lightning. If Lightning gave her five seconds to run, she gladly use this time. Besides, she knew that Lightning would get her either way. _Time to prepare_.  
She leaped past Vanille and Serah, who shouted something to hear she couldn't hear. Her mind was focused on running. _I just need enough time to get myself a good spot to hide._

But Fang never came that far. A heavy snowball hit her in the back and made her stumble. She nearly lost her stance. If that happened that would be the ultimate game over for her.  
One snowball wasn't enough. She got hit with several snowballs after that, every one slowing her down. _She didn't catch me not yet, I still have a chance.  
_Fang wanted to turn around, so that she could throw a snowball to her girlfriend's direction. She really did. But it never came that way.  
Lightning threw herself at Fang and took her outright down. Fang fell face first in the snow with the soldier on her back. _Oomph_.  
She tried to wiggle herself free from Lightning's grip at her back. It wasn't an easy task, but since she knew she is stronger than then soldier, she didn't give up. Somehow she managed to get free and threw Lightning into the snow and settled herself on top of her. For a short time they locked eyes. Lightning's blue eyes were full of amusement while Fang's were more of uncertainty. Still, Fang couldn't figure out if this whole situation was more like a joke or completely serious. Hitting Lightning with a snowball could mean business or not.  
The pink-haired woman took advantage when their eyes locked. For a little moment Fang lacked concentration and Lightning could throw a handful snow in her face, which leaded to a change of their position again. Lightning was on top again and had a big grin on her face.  
"Wait. This was all a joke after all?"  
"Of course it was. What else should it have been?"  
"I don't know. Maybe you trying to kill me or something?"  
"Because of a snowball? Now you are just being stupid, Fang."  
Lightning let her head drop on Fang's shoulder and began to giggle. "I love you too much for it."  
The woman below now chuckled, too and tilted her head to Lightning's cheek to kiss her.  
"I love you too."  
Unfortunately the moment didn't last long. Fang grabbed a bit snow and placed it in Lightning's neck. The woman immediately shrieked.  
"Fang!"  
She sat up and tried with all her heart to get that damn wetness out of her neck. Fang's giggle turned into laughter and pushed herself up, too.  
"You!" Lightning growled and reached for Fang's shoulder to pin her down again. "You will pay for this!"

In the distance, Serah and Vanille watched the spectacle they had ahead.

"You know." Serah began talking. "Sometimes I wonder if we are really younger than those two. I mean … look at them."  
"Yeah." Vanille chuckled. "Rolling around in snow. What a sight."  
"At least they got the decoration finished. It would have been a shame if it only was half finished." She turned around to admire the work of her sister and her sister's girlfriend … until she felt something hitting her back.  
Vanille's giggle increased.  
"I can't believe those two are rolling around in snow while I am just standing here. Where is the fun in that!"  
She carefully formed a snowball in her hand.  
"Eat this, little Farron!"  
The ball flew right in Serah's direction and hit her hard. Vanille's giggle turned into a cackle as she ran away from her.  
"Oh no, come back, Dia!"

* * *

A.N.  
I had this thing lying around for a week now and I wanted it to get finished as soon as possible ... because all I want is Fang and Light rolling around in snow.  
I'll try to get every week till Christmas a little story done. ~  
See ya.


	9. Winter night

It was winter, well, it was a winter night on Gran Pulse. There were no clouds in the sky, it was totally freezing outside. Snow covered everything, feet tall snow hills were decorating the roadside. Walking on the pavement was nearly impossible. No one wanted to go outside with that kind of weather.

But for today's night a movie night was planned at Fang and Lightning's house that should lead to a sleepover. With hot tee, wine, popcorn, many pillows and knew that so much snow would probably cancel the night's planning, since it was beyond every ones power to go through such weather. Still, they had hope.

Lightning walked through the living room door, holding two wine glasses in one hand and a wine bottle in the other. When the others are arriving, she can always bring more glasses, but for now those will be enough for her and Fang. Lightning didn't drink that much – if there is no particular reason that is - but wine was alright, especially when the night was supposed to have a relaxed atmosphere.

"No one is coming, mh?" Lightning asked as she sat down on the couch beside Fang and placed the glasses on the table. She eyed all the blankets and pillows laying beside the couch she gathered over the day. If no one is coming, then all the searching was worthless.

"Yeah, looks like it. Vanille actually texted me a few minutes ago." Fang glanced at her phone and tipped on the touchscreen. "Wrote that she couldn't show up. She's stuck in Academia with Hope. The people don't know how to deal with so much snow. "

"I should find my phone. Serah did probably, too."

Lightning stood up again and left the room while Fang poured the wine into the glasses.  
A few minutes later, Lightning came back with her phone in her hand.

"Serah wrote me, too. And Sazh. The snow is too heavy. It's impossible to get through." The Farron sisters only lived three streets away from each other. "Well, looks like we have the night for ourselves."

Fang grabbed the soldier's hand and tucked her closer to the couch and let them both fall onto it. "A night together isn't that bad, isn't it?"  
The brunette grinned in Lightning's neck and swung her arms around the girl's waist. The latter returned the smile.

"I believe so." She leaned in and gave a Fang a little kiss on the lips and then sat down beside her. "At least we can decide what film we'll watch."

"Ha yeah, Vanille and Serah would definitely vote for some sugary, cute blooming romantic movie."  
That was exaggerated, but Lightning got the point. Many times already they got dragged into the cinema to watch one of those horrible films where two people fall in love with each other. Lightning and Fang loved their little sisters, but sometimes …

"Alright, what do we watch?" Lightning stood in front of the shelves where quite the collection of action movies were standing. From time to time the two of them spend their evening together, huddling on the couch with a blasting film flickering on TV.

"Mh, maybe..."

But Fang couldn't finish her sentence. From one second to another all lights went out and everything went dark. Only a few rays of moonlight broke through the windows.

"This cannot be happening."  
Power blackout. _Best timing ever_.

They both could see quite well in the dark, being a huntress and soldier had their perks, but this definitely killed the night now.  
Lightning made her way to the heater at the end of the room. Since the technology was based of the Cocoon one, the heaters run also on electricity. She put a hand on it and frowned. _Cold. Great._

"Heaters are off, too, hu?" Fang asked as she guided Lightning again to her. The latter sighed.

"Do we have some candles? So we can have at least a bit light. And maybe it will become a bit warm then."

"I … think we have, yes." Lightning maneuvered around the couch and opened a drawer. She knew where everything was since she took care of organizing house hold stuff. It was hard to see, but she actually found a few candles. "I found some. And matches." Now that was something positive.

She placed all the candles she had – they weren't much, but still – on the table and lightened on after another. _Kind of … romantic actually.  
_  
"Okay, what do we do now? The movie is cancelled." Lightning sighed as she sat down beside Fang again and lighted another candle up. Fang hummed in thought and laid her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I know. Let's build a blanket fort."

"Fang, are you serious."

"Hell _yes _I'm serious." She rose from the couch and waved her hand to the nearby bedding that was original planned to be for the others to use. "I mean, we do have enough blankets and pillows."

"How old are we? Twelve?" The soldier crossed her arms in front of her chest. _I'm not doing this._

"Oh come on, Lightning. You're never too old to build a blanket fort." Fang grabbed Lightning at her arm and pushed her upwards. "Now come on and help me."  
Lightning took a deep breath. Not like she had a better idea what to do …"Alright."

Both inspected the pillows and blankets they had available. Which were many since everybody of the former L'Cie wanted to come. They sat in front of the pile of bedding and sorted it out, deciding which things were more useful than other.

"I bet you and Serah build a blanket fort, too, when you where younger."

"Mh, yes we did a few times. Although … it stopped when mother died." Fang rubbed her back slightly as Lightning watched the huntress sorting out.

"Maybe we could build one with Serah again. How's that sound?" A smile played across the soldier's lips.  
"Sounds good."

It wasn't long until they finished the blanket fort. It was big enough to lie in it and had all sorts of pillows as floor. Lightning was snuggled against Fang's side, one arm dragged over her waist with a heavy blanket over them. Candle light glowed through an opening of the fort to them, barely revealing anything. The huntress slowly stroke over the pink hair which tickled her neck and cheek.

"Now that wasn't so bad, eh?" Fang chuckled against the strands of hair. Lightning just hummed in approval. "You fallin' asleep on me?"

"Maybe. I am kind of tired now." Lightning leaned on her hand, so that she could push herself fully on top of Fang and look into her eyes. Her lips curled. Her right hand started wandering from Fang's cheek, down her neck and over her clavicle. "Although I have some things in mind right now."

Fang's breath hitched as Lightning's finger moved upwards again. She returned the smirk. "And what would that be?"  
The woman on top just snorted and leaned in to kiss her. "Just wait and see."

* * *

A.N.  
... This took me way too long. I got sick and I re-wrote it like three times lol. So I decided to stay it like this. I hope I get one other Christmas story done this year, because I have it already in mind~  
See ya.


	10. Christmas changes everything

It's Christmas! Well, it's the night of Christmas Day. The former L'Cie spend their day together over at Serah and Snow's house and celebrated Christmas. Everything went almost fine, they ate dinner together, laughed and exchanged gifts. A few tears were shad as Serah gave Lightning a self drawn picture of their mother. And Hope got a black eye as Vanille accidentally hit him with his new boomerang he got from Lightning. But they all found it amusing in the end.  
It was dark when they all parted and they all went to their own homes.

"Hey, Light?" Fang muttered, leaning with her shoulder at the door frame of the bedroom she shared with Lightning.

"Mh?" The soldier was currently searching for new pajamas, since she put the others in the laundry. She turned her head to Fang. "What is it?"

"I, er, I have another present for you." Her words were mumbled. "I … didn't want to give it to you when the others where here."

She turned around and had a fairly big box in her hand, beautiful wrapped with colorful ribbons.  
_  
What's the matter with her? _"You must say I'm a bit surprised." Lightning chuckled. "Now I feel a bit stupid for not having anything for you right now."

Lightning approached her, took the gift in her hands and gave a small kiss on her cheek. Fang smirked slightly.  
"Thank you."

The box itself felt somewhat light and didn't make any noises while carrying.

"It's … kind of personal, and I feel better giving it to you now." Fang spoke again as Lightning sat down on the bed and began unwrapping it.

"Something kinky?"  
They were open about this … sexual stuff when they were alone. It took them a while to actually speak about it, but after a relationship lasting more than two years it was now a comfortable topic.

"What? No, I -"

"Just messing with you. It's okay." Lightning chuckled and continued unwrapping.

"I mean, if you want something, you know you just have to say-"

"Fang, hey. Let me just unwrap this and then let's see."

The brunette scratched her neck nervously. "Alright, alright."

The last layer of the wrapping paper was undone and only the gray cardboard box was lying in Lightning's lap. She opened the cover and was welcomed by … crimson silk?

"Fang. What..."

Her fingers slid through the soft material, discarded the box and took a closer look on the contents. Apparently there were two parts of the red silk, decorated with tribal ornaments at the edges, a brownish top and pants, alongside with necklaces and black gauntlets. Wait … that was familiar. Wasn't  
this...?

"Is this … a sari? Like yours?" Lightning's eyes never left the clothing. She was too mesmerized.

"Yes! It _is_ the same, only different colors." Fang sat down beside her girlfriend and took a hand of her in hers. "There's this old Yun tradition that says that the partner of three years of a Yun get their own sari from the village eldest if they have proven themselves as equal and will be accepted as Yun." She waved with the other hand and chuckled. "There aren't any Yun left, so I would be the oldest Yun and you have proven enough times that you're equal to me. Although we aren't officially three years together right now, but … I thought the timing wouldn't be better."

Lightning still couldn't believe it.

"It's … beautiful. Really." She laid her head on Fang's shoulder and brushed over the silk again. "You never told me that tradition."

"Well … I didn't want to spoil the surprise." Fang kissed the temple of her lover and slid her fingers through the pink locks. Lightning looked up and gave her a proper kiss on the lips.

"How about … I try it on. I bet you want to see it, too."

"You betcha."

Lightning watched Fang enough times undressing her sari and putting it on again. But dressing herself in a sari? Now that is another story.  
She stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom and fidgeted with the clothing. It wasn't that easy to get everything in the right place, so that it would fit perfectly, well, except for the top and pants. Those were easy.

Fang snickered behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Here, let me help you."

Lightning tried to memorize the steps. How Fang folded the first part of the sari, tied it around around her waist and plugged one edge of it in the clothing, so it would held on its own. She folded the second part of the sari on one edge and plugged it in the clothing around the waist, too. Then she put the rest of it over her shoulder and let it fall behind her back, only to wrap it up with a belt. Unlike Fang's sari, the belt didn't have any fur, instead it got loops for Lightning's gunblade holster.  
When Fang was finished with dressing up Lightning, both looked in the mirror.

"Beautiful … absolutely beautiful." Fang slid her arms around Lightning's waist from behind and pulled her in a hug.

"So … Why exactly red and not blue like yours? Is there any meaning behind that?"

"Well, blue is … was the color of hunters who used mostly close combat. Red however was the color of hunters with ranged attacks. Since you have a gun and are more fond of magic than me I thought red would fit you better." She placed an open mouth kiss on Lightning's bare shoulder. "Besides, we won't mix up our saris with that."

There was a silence between the two. Both of them just admired the worn red sari. It fit her perfectly, it wasn't too tight and too long, the belt had the right length and the silk was soft and hugged her closely.  
Lightning placed her hands over Fang's which still lingered around her waist.

"So... I'm a Yun now, hu."

"Technically … _yes_. But I guess your culture won't accept that. You Cocoonians are too different." She chuckled and swung Lightning around to face her. "Lightning Farron-Yun … Yun-Farron? Or … Bodhum Yun-Farron Lightning … Okay the last one doesn't sound good."

"Silly you ..." Lightning placed her head on Fang's shoulder and hugged her tightly. "I'm a Yun in Pulsian terms now, right? Then … let me be a Yun in Cocoonian terms."

It took Fang a few seconds to process what her girlfriend just said.

"So wait ..."

Lightning looked up again and smiled. One of those rare smiles only Fang had the right to see.

"You know that you just proposed to me, right?"

"Yes! … I mean … if you want-"

"Yes. _Yes_ I want to marry you. Now come here."

She grabbed the back of Fang's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss.  
After they parted with ragged breath, they just stood in the middle of their bedroom and hugged each other.

"So... when are we gonna tell the others? I bet Vanille and Serah want to organize everything ..."

"Mh." Lightning nuzzled Fang's neck. "How about we say nothing and send them a card one week before the wedding."

Fang just laughed.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

A.N.  
Alright, here is my Christmas contribution xD Longer that I thought.  
I got the idea from here: keichama . deviantart art/ Hunters-of-Gran-Pulse-322803416  
I hope you had a nice Christmas and see you next year!


	11. A Sunday Morning

Sunday. The only day Lightning and Fang can sleep till noon and no one cares.

The sun almost rose as Lightning woke up first. She usually woke up before Fang since she was an early riser and Fang usually slept through the morning when she didn't have work to do.  
Yesterday the huntress came home from an expedition which lasted four days, so she was glad to come finally home and rest up while snuggling up to her girlfriend. The next expedition wouldn't be until the next week, that means she had plenty time to make up the lost time with her favorite soldier.  
But Fang was way too tired to do anything and just fell asleep the moment she stepped foot in her home. And Lightning was way too amused by that, because a certain huntress announced a day prior to her how much she missed her and how she just wanted to cuddle all night and tell about her expedition.  
Well, they did cuddle all night, all right, but Fang never had the chance to talk. She rather snored.

The first thing Lightning saw when she woke up was … hair. Apparently Fang snuggled up to the soldier's chest and tucked her head under her chin which made her hair all sprawled right in Lightning's face. Lightning sighed. And then smiled, because honestly, what else did she expect. Fang was still being _Fang _and the soldier missed waking up with a warm cuddly body clinging at her.  
Lightning yawned and tried to move a bit to stretch herself, because sleep still lingered in her muscles. She really tried, but didn't come far. Fang held her too tight, legs were tangled together and she embraced her around her waist. _So much for stretching._

A few minutes passed as she tried it again, now having a bit more success.

_I could just lay here and wait until she wakes up … or I get up and make her breakfast._ Lightning smiled inwardly. _Breakfast is it._  
But getting up required to free herself from Fang. Without waking her up of course, she didn't want to spoil the surprise.  
And so minutes passed as Lightning wiggled herself free, centimeter by centimeter until she was almost done.  
_Fang will realize that I'm missing when I leave her like that._ Lightning paused and took a deep breath. This is harder than she thought. There was only one solution for this problem. As fast and as gentle as she could at the same time she grabbed her pillow she slept on and exchanged it with herself. Now Fang was hugging and cuddling the pillow instead of Lightning. The soldier sat at the edge of the bed and smiled at the sight.

_Alright, breakfast._ Lightning wasn't the best cook. In fact, before the whole L'Cie mess started she barely made herself any food. Serah was the cook. But now, Serah didn't live with her anymore and she got together with Fang, she had to learn how to cook. Which wasn't too bad at all, she realized. Sometimes Fang would help her and seeing how her eyes lid up when they finished it made her happy.  
But Fang wasn't here with her right now, but making breakfast shouldn't be too hard, right?  
_Let's start with coffee._ This was the easiest one. Lightning made coffee daily, so this was no problem. As the coffee machine did their work, the soldier checked what else they had to make a nice breakfast.

_I should make pancakes. _Fang loves pancakes, especially when they come from Lightning.  
She put a pan on the stove and looked for the ingredients. It didn't take her long to get everything ready and started making pancakes. Lost in her own thoughts she made one after another. _She looks so cute when she is sleeping … _  
It was the beeping noise of the coffee machine that brought her back to reality. She took out two mugs and plates, poured the coffee in and finished off the pancakes. Thankfully, there were more than enough for both of them. As a last touch she decorated Fang's pancakes with a heart made of chocolate sauce and placed two strawberries above it.

With steady hands Lightning maneuvered the tray with the plates and mugs on it through the corridor to the bedroom. She couldn't open the bedroom door with her hands. Thank Etro she was flexible and reached with her feet the door handle to open it.  
Fang was still sleeping as Lightning entered without any noises. Slow and steady she put the tray on the far edge of the bed and not to spill anything, she put the mugs on the nightstand on her side. Messing this up would be so horrible right now.  
After she placed everything right, she crawled up on the bed again and settled herself beside Fang. The huntress was still hugging the pillow and snored low. Adorable sight.  
Lightning reached out to her and brushed away a few strands that hang in Fang's face. The latter stirred a bit at the touch, but continued to sleep. _  
I should wake her up or else the pancakes and coffee are getting cold.  
_The soldier embraced her girlfriend, including the pillow, because honestly she didn't know if she can remove it gently. She kissed the temple of the huntress, moving down to her ear and slightly nipped at the earlobe. The brunette let out a shaky breath in response, but she was still away from waking up. Lightning kissed her again, trailing her fingers up and down her back softly.

"Wake up, Fang …" She whispered directly in Fang's ear and kissed her again. "I love you."

The words were definitely noticed by Fang since her legs twitched and her breathing became faster. _She's waking up.  
_Slowly Fang left the sleeping world and opened her sleepy eyes.

"Light … ?"

The first thing she noticed was the pillow she clung at. Confused she let it go and saw then her very awake girlfriend in front of her who was smiling at her.

"What ... ?"

"Good morning, sleepy head." Lightning chuckled and leaned in the kiss her on the lips. Fang relaxed immediately and embraced her. "I made you breakfast."

"Hm?" Looking down at her feet Fang saw the tray with the pancakes. All her sleepiness was gone at once. "You did this? For me?"

"Of course I did, silly." Lightning sat up and pushed the tray with the pancakes between them. The smell of the food hit Fang immediately. "I made you coffee, too."

Fang thought she was the luckiest woman with the most gorgeous girlfriend ever.

"Thank you, Light. I … wow." Fang sat up, too and eyed the pancakes which were looking really tasty. Especially with the chocolate heart and strawberries.

"Now come on, eat up. I know you're hungry." The soldier took a sip of her coffee. "And maybe you can tell me about your expedition?"

Fang smiled, she still couldn't believe it. After those stressful days this was definitely the best thing ever.

"I love you, too, Light." She began cutting one pancake. "And the expedition went well actually. The first day ..."


	12. The things she did for love

4am in the Yun-Farron household. An alarm clock ringed quietly and was cut off by a sharp slap. Lightning grunted and settled back into Fang's arms.  
The soldier was always a light sleeper and woke up to literally ever single noise. That is why her alarm clock only beeped in a quiet tone compared to regular ones, because she didn't want to wake up Fang every time she had to get up early for work. But that didn't stop Fang from waking up to it from time to time, although it was quite seldom that this occurred.  
Lightning snuggled closer to Fang and closed her eyes again. She had to get up, she had to get to work and leave the house in one hour, but lying in her girlfriend's arms was much more appealing right now. And so she stayed like this, not making a move to get up.  
"Lightning." Fang whispered and placed a kiss on the soldier's forehead. Her voice was much more heavier in the morning that usual.

"Go back to sleep, Fang." Lightning responded. She still didn't make any attempts to get up.

Fang chuckled low. "Not if you don't get up now. Come on, luv." She nudged Lightning's temple with her nose.

"Mh. I'm tired."

"I tired you too much last night, eh?" Fang grinned bright, knowing that Lightning will probably be mad at that.

"Shut up, Fang."

"Alright," She sighed. "I know you have to go to work today, because there is an important conference later that day. You can't miss that."

Lightning growled at the mention of the conference. "How about this." Fang continued. "You get up now, hop in the shower and I'll make you breakfast with coffee and your lunch for work in the meantime. Deal?"

After a few seconds of silence, Lightning agreed.

Oh the things she did for love.

Both got up, Lightning hopped in the shower while Fang padded in the kitchen and hit the light switch. She immediately closed her eyes again to the immense pain she got  
from the bright light that flooded through the kitchen. It was still pitch black outside, only a few streetlamps shined in the distance through the windows.  
Coffee was the first thing she prepared and then settled for a light breakfast for her girlfriend. Lightning didn't eat that much in the morning, a coffee was enough for her actually, but Fang insisted that she ate something before work, especially if she had to train the new recruits in the morning and later business stuff to attend. More than one time Lightning came home from work complaining she felt weak and then realizing that she didn't eat the whole day. Since then Fang wouldn't allow her to leave until she had food in her stomach.

Fang felt groggy. Really, 4am wasn't her time to do anything at all. Except it involved a stark naked pink haired soldier. But she loved Lightning and she'd be damned if she went to work again without any food inside her.  
The huntress was in the middle of preparing the lunch Lightning took to work with – sandwiches with behemoth sausage – as Lightning walked in the kitchen, still with slightly damp hair and already wearing her brown turtleneck and skirt. She walked right up to Fang and hugged her from behind, burying her head in the huntress' bare shoulder and planting a kiss there.

"Thank you." Fang just smiled and tilted her head so that she could kiss the pink haired woman's ear.

Lightning was more touchy-feely in the morning, Fang figured out. If Fang made breakfast it was often that Lightning would come and snuggle up to her, only to watch her making breakfast. Fang found this situation just plain adorable.

They ate breakfast together, more like Fang watched Lightning eating while she scanned through the newspaper, only eating bits of the stuff she made. She didn't feel that hungry right now and when Lightning would leave in a few minutes, she would probably head for bed again.

Lightning took the last sip of her coffee "Thanks for making me breakfast." She said, still having a sleepy voice.

"Anytime." Fang responded lovingly.

She escorted her to the door, waiting for Lightning to get ready. The soldier holstered her gunblade and put her jacket on. Before she reached for the doorknob, she turned around to Fang and smiled to her before dragging her in a kiss.

"Hm. I think maybe you should get a reward for this when I come home."

"A reward?" Fang smirked. "Looking forward to it."

"I said maybe." Lightning poked her side, making Fang flinch in the process. "I'll be back late afternoon, hopefully. If they don't overrun the meeting ..."

"Alright then." Fang leaned in again for a kiss. "See you later. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye then. And sleep well." 

* * *

A.N.  
I wrote this at 2am, I apologize xD I've been writing for Fangrai February lately. That is why I haven't uploaded in the last days. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed.


	13. Fang muses about Lightning

The light from the bedside lamp on Fang's side flooded through the room. The sun set a few hours ago and yet Fang couldn't sleep. Not because she wasn't tired or worn out from the day, no, she was too busy looking in the face of her already asleep girlfriend. Lightning fell asleep in her arms a few minutes ago. After a long working day she really earned a nice long sleep while cuddling up to her girlfriend. It was actually nice to see how the fixtures of her face changed from heavy drowsy eyes and tense jaw to closed eyes, slightly parted lips and rose cheeks.

Fang looked at her with lovingly eyes. For her it was the ultimate proof that Lightning loved and trusted her no matter what.  
Her gaze lingered at her closed eyes. The soldier's look changed depending on who she is talking to and who she thinks of. More than one time Fang caught her lost in her thoughts and thinking about something or someone – mostly about work, her or Serah. And seeing her fixtures change to amusement when Fang pointed out what she thinks of right now … the thought of that brings Fang a smile, because this actually happens quite often. "You know me too well." Lightning would answer her with a gently poke at her shoulder.

Fang remembered the time when she couldn't interpret the pink-haired-woman's thoughts. Back in their L'Cie days Lightning's eyes were always drawn to the distance, the cold mask she wore screamed that she wanted to be alone.

Fang then remembered the day Lightning let her emotions flow the first time in front of her. They had settled camp early at the Sulyya Springs and Lightning had an exchange with Snow that day. It left her uneasy and she stormed off. She didn't want the others to see her vulnerable. When night fell and Lightning was still not back, Fang followed her and after an hour she finally caught her, embraced her against her will as Lightning started to cry and scream. Everything was too much for her and Fang was there just to hold her until she calmed down. It was the first time Lightning showed her weakness to anyone and both will never forget that.

Fang recalled the memory she actually saw her real smile for the first time. That smile only very special people to her were allowed to see. It was month after everyone settled down from all their tragic past and Lightning and Fang started to date in secret, also they really never called it dating. One time they were out in the woods hunting – one of the few things they could do without the others noticing. Their hunt was a success and in result both of them were covered in blood from the animal. Lightning promptly leaned in to kiss her for the first time ever, following a smile Fang would never forget.

It was perfect. Utterly perfect.

Fang's heart ached thinking about this moment. She snuggled a bit further to her sleeping girlfriend and planted a kiss on her forehead, inhaling her scent deeply. She always smelled like her strawberry shampoo she usually used. It fits her, Fang thought.

She closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander again.

There is the way Lightning's eyes flutter shut when she laid her lips on hers, the low growl that built in her throat whenever the kiss turned out to be a bit rougher. And that moment when she accidentally bit too hard on Fang's lips and made it bleed, only to kiss it better afterwards. The look she gave Fang when they parted from the kiss. And how stormy her blue orbs became when she pinned her down and vice versa.

A twitch came from the woman in her arms and Fang was pulled out of her thoughts. She looked in her face again, but nothing changed. It was just false alarm, she was still sleeping. _Probably dreaming …_

Her gaze wandered to Lightning's cheek. Every time the soldier showed signs of tiredness her cheeks were colored in a faint rose. It increased over time until it had the color of her hair, it was a sign that she was close to fall asleep.  
When she was tired, it was rose, but when she was flustered and blushing, it became more red. All those little things Fang learned about her girlfriend fascinated her to no end.

A loose pink strand fell in her face and Fang slowly tucked it away behind her ear again, her hand lingering a bit at the back of her head. She had lost the count of how many times she did that gesture already. It felt soothing and intimate and she knew Lightning liked it when she played softly with her hair.  
Fang watched her a bit, the slow and steady breath tickling at her own cheek and moved her dark hair in the process.

It was such a peaceful sight.

Lightning twitched again, but this time she actually opened her eyes. With dizzy eyes she looked in Fang's face and was welcomed by a smile.

"Hey."

The soldier just hummed in response as she closed her eyes again and tucked her head under Fang's chin. Fang meanwhile stroked over her pink locks. "Why are you still awake? It's late."

"Just thinking."

"Hm." Lightning started to enjoy those occasional hair petting. "About what?"

A low chuckle escaped Fang. It was kind of silly. "You."

"Me?" She shook her head and smiled in return. "Right."

Moments of silence passed and Lightning almost fell asleep again. The caress of her hair had a calming effect on her and made her tired.

"Go to sleep, Fang."

To be honest, she was kind of tired now. "Mh. 'Kay."

And with that Fang turned a bit to switch off the lamp on her nightstand and snuggled up to Lightning, both drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A.N.  
Happy Fangrai February everyone!


	14. Pulsian Warmth

Lightning shivered.

She shivered so much she actually woke up from it. It was in the middle of a cold night and her front was pressed against Fang's which should provide her with enough heat. Yes, her girlfriend was her personal heater, but for some reason it wasn't enough this time and she was freezing.  
Lightning tried to get closer to her, though she was already the closest she could get. Then she tried to steal Fang's blanket for herself – if one blanket wasn't enough for her, then two should be it. She managed to steal it somehow, leaving Fang exposed to the cold air.

But still. She was cold.

Now Fang stirred as cold air hit her back, leaving goosebumps all over her exposed skin. She immediately opened her eyes and noticed the blanket mess in front of her.  
With drowsy eyes she tried to make sense of the situation.

"Light? … Are you okay?"

Lightning shifted a bit and stuck her head out of the blankets. "I'm … cold."

"I … figured out." Fang said with an amused tone. Stealing back the blanket from Lightning, she dragged it over her again and opened her arms to embrace to shivering woman. She planted a kiss on her forehead. "You can't just steal a blanket from me. I get cold too, you know."

Lightning just hummed in response and tucked her head under Fang's chin. "But I'm _really_ cold, Fang."

Fang couldn't understand. In a cold night – nights could be very harsh on Gran Pulse, especially in the winter - and they always slept with two blankets. Not separately, but both lying over them. So when Light already had one of her own this night, she probably stole it and hogged it for herself.  
Shaking her head, Fang sneaked a hand under Lightning's blanket and reached for her back to pull her closer.

"Etro, your back is like ice."

"I _know_." Lightning immediately snapped. But the warmth of Fang's hand made her feeling a bit better already. She sighed at the new found warmth.

"Are you getting sick?" Fang whispered as she stroke up and down the back which made the shivering coming from Lightning at least a bit lesser.

She shook her head. "No. I'm really … just cold. … I like this."

"Hm, what?" The huntress moved her hand again. "This?"

Lightning nodded.

Fang continued her movement, stroking up and down her back to provide her the warmth she needed. She shivering almost stopped. Almost. It wasn't enough to stop it completely.

"You still cold?"

"A bit."

"Hm. Alright." Fang sighed. "I'll get us another blanket yeah? I can't let you shiver all night."

The soldier looked up to her with loving eyes before she leaned in to kiss her. "Be quick."

Two minutes later they were covered under three blankets. Lightning hogged one for herself and the other two they shared. Fang still had her hand on Lightning's back as they fell asleep again.

* * *

A.N.  
Just a little thing inbetween. Had this idea because I was freezing so much one night I needed four blankets. Because I'm an idiot and sleep with an open window in winter xD And shoutout to LemonySpice for the chapter title! :3


	15. Valentine's Day

"Hey Light?" Fang moved her eyes to the woman sitting next to her on the couch with a book in her hand. The two women enjoyed their evening together and lazed on the couch, Lightning reading a book and Fang trying to take a nap. But the nap didn't work, not as long as she had this question in her mind.

"Hm?" Lightning took her eyes from the book and placed a finger where she left off. She liked to read while Fang accompanied her. Usually this situation happens when they were lazing together.

"So, uh, Vanille told me about this … Valentine's Day."

The pink-haired-woman sighed immediately at the mention of this day and put the book on the table.

"What did she tell you?"

"It's a day for lovers I think? Where you – her words, not mine – 'express your undying love for your significant other' or something like that. With a lot of chocolate and flowers. Not sure though, I mean, why having a special day for this when you can do it every day? It doesn't make sense to me."

A smile played on Lightning's fixtures. Interesting to see that Fang had the same opinion. She nudged Fang up and settled on her lap, throwing her arms around the brunette's neck.

"For me neither. Maybe I hate this day, because every year Serah settled a date for me when we were younger. It was ridiculous. It never made sense to me why there is a special day for 'showing undying love'" She quoted Fang's words. After a small pause she continued. "Valentine's Day is on a Saturday this year, so I have a day off. Maybe … we could spend the day together? Not as a date, but …"

"I'd love to, Light." Fang grinned. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, what do _you_ want to do?"

"Mh, How about we just stay at home and do whatever we feel like to do?"

"We are not staying the whole day in bed, Fang."

"That's not what I meant. Maybe watching a movie, cooking and sparring … or a picnic in the backyard?"

Fang looked at the blue orbs with loving eyes and waited for a response. But Lightning leaned in at first and gave a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sounds good."

Valentine's Day came quicker than they thought. The weekdays before Saturday were stressful for both, so they were happy to have time for themselves. A long refreshing  
sleep was number one priority, even though Fang said she didn't mean to stay in bed the whole day, she _did_ want to stay as long as she could.

And honestly, Lightning didn't mind for once.

It was after noon when they finally decided to get up. A few hickeys on their neck and on places others than themselves couldn't see decorated their skin, telling stories of the things that happened in the morning. But neither of them cared, really.

Breakfast was the next thing. It ended up longer than they thought, solely because they were busy glancing at each other and touching their hands as an effect of the after glow.  
They tried to watch a movie afterwards, but that didn't work out like they thought. They ended up talking about life and laughed when they realized they didn't pay attention to the movie at all.  
It was late afternoon when they stood in the kitchen, covered from head to toe in flour. Well, they never baked a cake together before and if they had known it made so much fun, they would have done it earlier. Fang wanted a strawberry cake, since they bought strawberries the last time and it was her favorite cake after all. But Lightning wanted a chocolate cake, because she really needed sugar after that week, she said. Their banter ended up in a lot of kissing and touching … no wonder they were all covered in flour and their lips smeared with chocolate.

Eventually they went for a strawberry-chocolate-cake, so both got what they wanted.

Though it would take some time to clean up the kitchen – and themselves – with all the mess they created in the process.

The sun almost vanished under the horizon, setting the sky in a dark orange and red, as Lightning and Fang settled outside on the backyard on a picnic blanket to catch the last rays of sunshine. They brought a bottle of wine inside a bucket of ice with them, because the timing and setting couldn't be better for a glass of the alcoholic beverage.  
For quite a long time they just lay on the blanket side by side in silence, only listening to their breaths and the noises of the surrounding wildlife.  
Only as Lightning decided to move her head to Fang's chest to lie there, their silence broke through Fang's chuckle.

"Very touchy-feely today, hu?" She teased.

"Hm. Kind of."

"Heh. I wonder why."

The soldier turned to glance in her eyes before she leaned in the kiss her with a "shut up". It was a quick, yet intense kiss which left both a bit dazed afterward. Fang's hands had already traveled under Lightning's shirt and touched the skin on her back as Lightning opened her eyes again from the kiss.

Intense blue orbs starred into green ones.

She wanted to lean in again, but Fang started to snicker.

Raising an eyebrow, she leaned back.

"What?"

You still got flour on your cheek."

"What?!"

The woman on top immediately sat back and rubbed her cheek to get the flour off, only to make Fang snicker even more.

"I was just joking, come back here."

Reaching out for her with her arms, Fang embraced Lightning and laid down again.

"I hate you and you should feel bad." The pink-haired woman muttered as she buried her head in Fang's chest to hide her red face. Fang's chuckling came to a stop, but she  
couldn't halt the grin.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you love me. I remember you said this a lot today." She started to stroke through the pink hair. "Besides, you wouldn't bury your head between my breasts right now if you didn't love me."

"Fair point." Lightning snorted.

They lingered a few minutes in this position, Fang silently caressing her hair while Lightning snuggled even further.

"Hey, you want some wine?" Fang asked after a while as she eyed the bucket with the bottle beside them. Lightning nodded in response and sat up to reach for the glasses.

The sky was covered in stars as the lovers sat side by side down and clinked glasses.

"Today was a absolutely great day, don't you think?" Fang asked after she took the first sip of her wine.

"Yes. It was … somewhat pleasant." Lightning smiled in return. "No, really. We should do this more often. This … downtime was necessary."

"Yeah, I think so too. However … next time I want more strawberries on my cake."

"When I get more chocolate in return, consider it done."

"Sure." Fang grinned.

They clinked glasses again.

"I love you, Fang."

"I love you too, Light."

* * *

A.N.  
Just something I wrote inbetween the stress of my exams. I'm sorry for the mush. And happy Valentine's Day if you celebrate! :D


	16. Cuddling

**"imagine fang and lightning both being disgustingly cuddly and affectionate when they're tired. fang wakes up with lightning one morning on the couch and is about to tease light for it but then realises she's wrapped around her just as tightly." - anon from tumblr.**

* * *

"Hey, you still awake?"

Fang twitched as a hand touched her shoulder while she laid on the on the couch. She opened an eye in result to look around the dark living room, the only light source was the TV which was still on. Apparently, she fell asleep as she waited for Lightning to come home from work.  
In the dimmed light she could recognize the sitting woman beside her.

"Hey Light. You're finally home …"

Fang rubbed her eyes and wanted to get up then, only to be hindered by Lightning's hand.

"No no, lay down."

The soldier pushed her back on the couch again and laid herself on top of Fang, wrapping her arms around Fang's body. She sighed at the new found warmth of her girlfriend and closed her eyes.

"Bad day?" Fang whispered and caressed slowly the pink locks and waited for an answer.

"Hm." Yawning, she nodded. "I'm tired."

"I can see that." Fang snorted and reached for the TV remote to turn off the TV. "You're very cuddly. You always are when you're tired or on the brink of sleep."

Well, Lightning didn't deny it. She knew she was cuddly whenever she was tired, it was true. Besides, Fang wasn't all that innocent either. Sometimes Lightning needs to push her away to get some leverage to breath and sleep, though it doesn't happen often. There are more days where Lightning initialized cuddling, though more than often she didn't know that, because it happens when she is fast asleep, at least according to Fang.

Another yawn came from Lightning and Fang accepted her fate as a personal body pillow. She chuckled and threw a blanket over them.

"Sleep then."

She whispered a "good night" as she planted a kiss on her forehead, but Lightning was already fast asleep.

That Fang felt cramped through the night was an understatement. Cuddling on the couch was one thing, but actually sleeping in this position? That was entirety different.

Fang groaned as she opened her eyes in the morning. Her back was sore and her legs were uncomfortable wrapped around Lightning's. It seemed that the woman on top didn't move at all in the night. She still hugged Fang and her head laid on the latter's shoulder.

_At least she has it comfortable …_Fang snickered inwardly. Tucking a strand away from Lightning's face, she kissed her forehead and sighed.  
She could tease her about the cuddling, but knowing Lightning it will lead to a never ending banter where she refuses to cuddle at all in the end. And that wasn't Fang's intention. A cuddling Lightning was a happy Lightning. And a happy Lightning was a happy Fang. Simple as that.

And so Fang dropped the thought with teasing her about it. In the end, all what matters is that they are happy together.

Even if it means that one of them is sore from cuddling. 


	17. Nightmares

It was in the middle of the night when it happend again.

The moment Fang stirred, began to twitch and trash in her girlfriend's arms, Lightning knew what was going on.

A nightmare. Again.

Since their first journey the dreams never left them. Images of the end of the world, failing their Focus, the never ending chaos in the world haunted them in the dreams that felt like forever.  
Even when they are save now, even when the world is at peace, there are times when the past catches up to remind them what happened, what they had done to achieve this moment of silence.

It didn't take long for Lightning to react. She immediately turned of the nightstand lamp and embraced Fang again, who still was caught in the nightmare. Sweat covered her forehead, her brows were knitted together and the ragged breath was highly visible.

"Fang." Lightning spoke to her in a soft but concerned voice. "Fang, come on, wake up."

Guiding her closer to her own body, she tried to sit up along with Fang pressed against her. She managed to lean herself against the headboard, Fang sitting in her lap and her head on her shoulder.

Over the time they were together Lightning figured out it was the best way to get her out of the bad dream. Fang usually woke up when she pushed her in a sitting position.

Lightning tried to comfort her, stroking through her hair with one hand while the other hold her steady and kissed her crown of her head.

"Shsh, it's alright. Everything is alright."  
Fang's shivering became lesser as the soldier whispered those words.

"Come on, Fang. Wake up."

Eventually her shivers stopped and only increased breathing remained. She was panting hard, in and out, to cope with her fast heartbeat that even ringed in her ears. The steady up and down stroking from Lightning helped her to calm down bit by bit.

"I'm here. Everything is fine."

It still took her a few more minutes to move from her spot in Lightning's lap and honestly, she didn't want to move. And with Lightning's arms around her body she felt save – the only thing she wanted right now. Lightning gave her just that.

Fang swallowed as her breath became quite normal again, well, as normal as it could be. She leaned a bit back and placed her knees on either side of Lightning's legs to sit on her heels. Her eyes were drawn to her hands she put on her tights, not daring to look in the eyes of her girlfriend. Fang was still too scared. She hated herself for this, for those nightmares she had, even though she knew she couldn't do anything against them. She felt weak. A fierce Yun huntress shouldn't feel weak, she is supposed to be strong and proud! … But she knew Lightning didn't care. She didn't need to play a trait she didn't have right now. The soldier had seen her many times in a state of weakness and in the end, Lightning was always there for her, she always loved her, no matter what happened.

_"Sometimes, you have to admit that you are weak in some situations, Fang. Remember that. It took me a while to realize this, but it helped me. Don't be as stubborn as I am."_

Lightning let her go from the hug and laid her hands on Fang ones, a thump trailing across her knuckles.

"You okay now?" She asked. Talking should be good now, she thought.

"I … guess so." Her voice was still shaky, but she tried her best to sound calm. She felt way better than a few minutes ago, naturally.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Fang just shook her head and moved closer to Lightning again and hugged her tightly.

They stayed like this for a moment until Fang had the energy to talk again. She mumbled against the soldier's shoulder.

"It was … the usual, you know."

The usual. Ah.

Failing her Focus and seeing her friends turning Cie'th.  
Turning into Ragnarok and destroying Cocoon instead of saving it, resulting in the death of humankind and the devastation of the worlds.  
Memories of seeing the world consumed in chaos again and again while she was in crystal stasis together with Vanille.  
Vanille performing the Soul Song without her and sacrificing herself for the souls of the dead.  
And every time Ragnarok creeps in the shadows as a reminder of her past sins.

Lightning knew about the dreams. Fang told her once when they occurred for the first time they shared a bed together. It was hard for her to speak about it, but when she got it off her chest, she felt better. She knew she could trust Lightning with that. And it wasn't that she didn't have any nightmares either, no. Hers were from equal intensity compared to Fang, so both could imagine what it was like to have those dreams. They swore they would help each other out whenever those dreams interrupted their sleep. It wasn't that they would stop from it, but they sure became lesser and lesser.

Lightning patted on Fang's head as she finally calmed completely down. They sat in the bed for a while, only listening to their breaths.

"Hey, do you want a glass of water?"

"No." Fang shook her head and buried her head in Lightning's cleavage. "I'd rather … just stay like this."

"You know I can't sleep like this, right?" She chuckled and nudged Fang up. "You will get neck cramps in the morning when you stay like this. Just lay down."

Fang pouted, but her adorable face had no effect on her girlfriend right now.

"Oh no, don't give me that look. You know it is true."

Lightning embraced her and laid down with Fang on top of her.

"This okay?"

She shifted a bit to lie comfortable on top of her and nodded.

"Good. If anything is wrong, wake me up, okay?"

"I will. … Thanks Light."

"Do you want me to leave the lights on?"

"No, it's alright."

"Okay then. Sleep well. I love you."

"I love you too. And good night."

* * *

A.N.

This probably takes places in the New World. Though most of my stories are timeless, or are AUs of the original games. Either FFXIII only without FFXIII-2, or FFXIII-2 verse in which Etro didn't die or Lightning Returns verse in which the New World is Grand Pulse.  
I have holidays now, so maybe I will upload a bit more frequently now. :3


	18. Morning Routine

It was a normal Saturday morning. The sun crashed through the horizon and pushed the darkness away from the sky. The day would start soon and everyone would start their daily routine.

And it was also normal that Lightning would wake up early in the morning and followed her morning routine as well, starting with waking up. Yes, she even had a plan for that and getting ready for the day. She always had a plan for every task and she would follow it exact-to-the-minute.

If someone wouldn't interrupt them every time.

Taking a shower before work? She would be way faster if the other one wouldn't decide to join her and made things way longer to take. Of course it involved a lot of touching and kissing, too.

Getting dressed? Would also be way faster if someone wouldn't remind her every time how beautiful she looks in a uniform. With one or without one.

Making breakfast? If someone wouldn't decide every single morning to eat or not to eat with her, Lightning would exactly know how much food she should make and not ending up with too much or too less. Things would go way faster if that someone didn't decide it in the last minute.

But that was love, right?

And that someone was currently lying beside her with an arm around her midriff, holding the soldier close.

It was around 8am when Lightning first opened her eyes. Still a bit sleepy, she laid her eyes on the woman beside her and a little smile played on her fixtures. The sight was adorable. Her brown hair was a mess – not that it is always that way, because it is, but in the morning it was a lot messier than usual – her lips slightly parted, a shallow snoring accompanied her breathing and her soft expression on her face told that she probably had a good dream right now.

Lightning reached over to her and swept a few strands out of her face. She saw this sight almost every morning and yet every time she savored this little moment.

That was part one of her morning routine and one of the most important things to do in the morning.

Turning her eyes away, Lightning prepared for part two.

With close to feline grace, she turned her arms to the headboard and pressed her hands against it, bending her spine upwards in conclusion.  
Yes, morning stretch is very necessary and there isn't a better method to get all the sleepiness out of her muscles than that.

And there is literally nothing that could stop her from doing that.

Well, almost nothing.

If there wasn't her lovely girlfriend.

Just as Lightning returned to her previous position and started to stretch her legs, Fang simply threw herself on top of Lightning and trapped the woman under her without even opening an eye.

"No … no, Fang. Don't – Ugh." Lightning huffed. "You interrupted my morning stretch."

She deeply sighed. Great. Not that she actually minded that Fang wanted to cuddle, but interrupting her morning routine? Lightning shook her head and sighed again. _Not even a good morning from her._

"You aren't awake, are you?" The soldier asked as she brushed through the brunette's hair and waited for an answer. But non came. "Thought so."

Typical. Those 'cuddling attacks', as she called those, weren't seldom, it actually happened from time to time for no reason. Sometimes it occurred in the middle of the night and Fang curled up to her very tightly.

Vanille told her that it is Fang's way to show affection, for Lightning it was just a prove that Fang was her adorable idiot.

Okay now. Fang wasn't awake and she was trapped under her with no sign and hope that she would move soon. And she still hadn't fulfilled her stretching. Her legs were still sleepy and felt useless without morning exercise.

What could she do?

Well, first of all she could push her away or drag her slowly off. But should Fang notice that, she would definitely pout all day and complain about the fact that Lightning refused to cuddle. A pouting Fang wasn't a good option - not that Lightning would ever admit that the pout had an effect on her. Besides, Lightning wouldn't want Fang to wake up in the process of pushing her off. She deserved a long sleep.

Second she could try and stretch with Fang on top of her. But Fang had done an admirably good job of trapping her legs with her own, so that there was no chance of moving at all.

As for the third … well. She had to accept the fate of being trapped.

She sighed again and wrapped her arms around the body on top of her. Fang was still sound asleep and Lightning could feel the steady rise and fall of the brunette's chest as well as the air she breathed in and out which tickled her neck.

Facing this situation now, it looked like Lightning had to return to step one of her routine. And that wasn't too bad at all.  
Admiring Fang in her sleep was one of her favorite things to do when she was clearly sure that Fang was fast asleep. She wanted to do that when Fang wasn't looking, not because she was ashamed of showing affection when the two were alone, no, Fang wouldn't shut up and tease her about all the loving eyes Lightning made. It would probably end in Lightning calling Fang an idiot and Fang calling Lightning a big softie. Happened way too often already.

With Fang on top of her and nothing else to do, Lightning began to trace various patterns on her back. At first nothing special, just minor strokes up and down her back, in between a few circles on her shoulder.  
But as the time passed on, she hadn't realized that her unconsciously drawing had let to actual tracing of letters. Pulsian letters to be exactly, since they were better to write on bare skin. Other than the Cocoon alphabet, the style of Pulsian letters are more curvy and are way easier to write with a flick of her wrist. Fang taught her to write and read Pulsian a while ago. In return Lightning did it with the Cocoon alphabet. And of course it ended up in a competition who learned faster. Till this day they haven't declared a winner and – the lovable idiot they were – they never will.

What started with single letters was followed by words. Again – at first she drew the words that just came out of her mind and were out of context. Lightning was actually surprised that she remembered all letters very well and that each came naturally to her.

But after a while she stuck to a phrase, drawing the same words again and again. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes as she wrote them one more time.

_This is so corny, what am I doing._

Just as she finished the three words again, Fang shifted in her spot and slowly woke up with a long yawn.

"Waking up with 'I love you' on my back is something new, eh?"

"Well, good morning you too."

The woman on top rose from her spot and settled beside Lightning and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You can always tell me that you love me, you know?"

"And you know that I only say it on special occasions. Also you were asleep, it doesn't make sense to say it then. Besides … it was just a lucky accident that I wrote it."

"Right, right." Fang smirked as she leaned in to kiss her again.

"And for the record." The soldier said after they parted. "You interrupted my morning stretch."

"Oh."

"Yes oh. I hope you can make it up to me."

"Mh." Fang crawled on top of her again on all fours and looked down to Lightning with darkened eyes. A single finger traveled across the cheek of the pink-haired-woman.  
"How about … I help you stretching?"

"Oh? And … what do you have in mind?" She tilted her head a bit and returned the smile Fang have her. Of course she knew what Fang was up to.

"Let me show you." Fang whispered as she leaned down to kiss her neck.

* * *

**"Imagine person A lightly tracing "I love you" over and over again on person B's back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, "I love you too.""**


	19. Night Call

It wasn't easy for Lightning to fall asleep in her bed without the familiar source of heat beside her, without the strong arms that were gently wrapped around her and drifted her to sleep every night. Or without the rhythmic slight snoring that was calming music in her ears.

It was cold and quiet and Lightning couldn't find sleep she was longing for. Even if she was wrapped in blankets, even if she had the pillow of her girlfriend in her arms, it wasn't the same.

Fang was out on a mission for two weeks now and wouldn't be back for another two. It was the first time the two were separated for that long since they were an official couple. They knew the day would come when work would separate them, but still, Lightning didn't took the separation easy. Nightmares haunted her every night, she dreamed about things she thought she got over with already.

Shifting between the blankets, Lightning starred at the dark ceiling and sighed deeply. Another sleepless night, another day she would show up at work with dark circles under her eyes.

Shifting again she glanced at the phone that laid on the night stand beside her. It was 2am and she had to get up for work at 9, so the sleep time she had left was short. However she couldn't bring herself to sleep. She was afraid that another nightmare interrupted her sleep again and stole the energy she had left away from her. It was too much.

She wanted, no, _needed_ to hear Fang. But again, it was 2am. Normal people would sleep by now and she really didn't want Fang to wake up if she was asleep right now. Besides, had she even mobile-phone reception out in the wilderness?

Lightning shook her head and took the phone in the hand.

_If she doesn't take the call I can hear her prerecorded voice at least ..._

She took a deep breath before she dialed the number and held it against her ear.

_Etro I'm so desperate. Just calling her for her voice … _

"Lightning?"

Lightning stiffened immediately at the voice coming from the phone.

"Fang?"

"Uh, Light? Everything okay? Damn, it's 2 in the morning and I just-"

"Fang. … Fang, it's alright. I'm okay. I'm okay now."

Fang's voice. After days of just texting she finally heard the voice she desired to hear. Almost groaning she sat up and leaned herself against the headboard with her back. Of course the groan didn't go unnoticed by Fang.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Rustling clothes were heard in the background, Fang probably swept the blanket away from her.

"It's nothing really. I just … wanted to hear your voice. I hope I haven't woken you up."

"Nah, I actually was awake the whole night. Couldn't sleep. Today was stressful and I can't get my head to shut up already." A small pause. "You really worry me right now, luv. You normally don't call me in the middle of the night just because you want to hear my voice."

Hearing Fang talking made Lightning feel a bit better now. She definitely was more relaxed than a few minutes ago. Sighing again, she laid back comfortably.

"Light? Are you still there?"

"Yes. Yes I'm still here. I just … Hm. Say, does your transmitter with the camera work?"

"Uh." Lightning could hear her scratching the back of her neck. "It should be. I didn't try it out so far, but the connection is pretty good, so I see no problem there. Why? You wanna see me?" Even if she couldn't see Fang this moment she was sure that her girlfriend was grinning like an idiot. _Damn it. _

"Yes."

"Alright. Just give me a minute."

Moments later everything was set. Lightning's bedroom and Fang's tent were flooded by the monitor light. It wasn't the best video quality, a few statics here and there, but it was working and at least they could see and hear each other.

Cocoon's technology was a blessing sometimes.

Lightning was relieved. With seeing Fang after a long time she felt better and calm again. The nightmares that tortured her were forgotten. The fear of sleep was gone.

Fang's hair was as usual a mess. Her eyes seemed tired, but the smile on her face told that she was okay.

Lightning however was a bit rumpled. With sleepy fixtures she sat in front of the desk where the monitor stood.

"Hey beautiful. You look pretty tired out there."

"I … well, I haven't slept very good the last nights."

"Missed me too much, eh?"

The soldier avoided the gaze with a little smile and sighed afterwards. "Maybe. But actually nightmares kept me from sleeping."

Fang's voice hardened a bit at the mention of the bad dreams. "That bad again?"

"You know how they are more frequent when you're not around."

"I know I know. … I could pack my things here and come back-"

"Don't just cancel the mission because I have nightmares, Fang." She waved her hands in front of her for emphasis. "This mission is way too important. You need to find the next spot for the settlement. I can handle myself here."

"Alright, if you say so. Just call me when they get worse okay?"

"I will … and thanks." She placed her elbow on the desk and laid her head in the palm of her hand. "Can you … can you tell me about your day? Maybe I will sleep better then."

"Sure." Fang's voice softened again. "But I don't want you too snooze on ya desk. Would be an adorable sight though."

"Hm. I can try to …" The soldier tilted her head to the bed behind her and considered the idea she got. "I think that should work." "What?"

But Lightning didn't need to explain what she had in mind.

A few minutes later she was done with rearranging. Lightning cuddled herself in her blanket with the pillow in her arms and starred at the monitor in front of her.

"Alright, now this is cute." Fang chuckled. "You placed the monitor on the bed?" Lightning nodded in response and snuggled the pillow even further. "That mine?"

"Yes. It has your scent on it."

"I can imagine. Say, you wanna hear my day now?" Lightning nodded again.

It didn't take long for Lightning to fall peacefully asleep and it sure was lovely for Fang to watch her from far away. Fang chuckled. _Let's make your day better, eh?_

"Good morning, luv" she said and sent it as voice mail to Lightning's phone, so that she could listen to it when she wakes up.

* * *

A.N.

(I upload this via mobile so I hope this works?) Also thanks for all those reviews and favs, follows :3 I love you all.

And guest: A ticklish Fang sounds like a good idea. Let's see if I can make something out this.


	20. Ticklish

"Don't you wanna go to sleep already?"

"Hm. I will finish this chapter and then I turn off the lights, okay?"

Fang's response was only a "mhm" and vibrated against Lightning's neck.  
With arms swung around her girlfriend's body, Fang held her tight. Her head laid comfortable on Lightning's shoulder while the soldier herself leaned against the headboard with a book in her hands.  
Lightning wasn't disturbed by the body that clung at her – that would have been a problem in the past, but now she was used to it and it was actually a pleasant feeling.

Fang was very cuddly after all.

The day was stressful and the book itself was a nice distraction from the things that happened at work. Lightning huffed as she remembered the accident that occurred today.  
_Don't think about this now. You can worry about this tomorrow_ – Damned, didn't she want to distract herself?  
Fang must have felt her anger boiling up again by the uneasy shift the woman made. As an attempt to calm her down, Fang loosened her grip a bit and left feather like traces on the soldier's stomach. Lightning welcomed the caressing gladly. It let her anger fade and a pleasant sigh escaped her lips. It surprised her every time how her body reacted to Fang's touch.

"Three more pages," she whispered in Fang's hair and let a hand wander through it. Fang was almost asleep by now, but she waited for Lightning to settle for sleep, too. And actually she didn't want to stop tracing those lines over her stomach. The feeling of those twitching muscles under her touch filled her own belly with heat. And so she stroked further, aiming for places she knew that made Lightning jump - the juncture of her tight for example or her lower belly. But her favorite spot was on her sides, a bit above her hip and under her ribcage. Serah once told her she should try to touch Lightning there, but never say that she suggested it. Of course it ended up with Fang running away from Lightning, but it sure was an experience she'd never forget.  
Fang didn't want to ruin the quiet moment now. She just wanted to _feel_ Lightning – in a non-sexual way.

Or maybe she just wanted to tickle her.

Getting Lightning to laugh should lighten up her mood, no pun intended, or not? If she really wanted to do that, she had to do this slowly. Lightning had quick reflexes and would see right through her. If Fang could pull this off slowly, maybe Lightning wouldn't notice how she came closer to the spot she aimed for. Besides, if Lightning really wanted to stop her from tickling, she first had to throw her book away, wriggle out of Fang's grip and _then_ she could immobilize Fang and stop her. But that would cost her a lot time, even with the quick reflexes she had.

What could possibly go wrong?

To get her plan started she settled for cycling slightly around her bellybutton piercing at first, knowing that Lightning liked that spot very much. Moments later she traveled a bit downwards, getting a warningly "_Fang_" before she laid her hands flat on her lower belly, not moving one bit. Fang snorted to herself at the warning Lightning gave her. She didn't want to go more downwards –though the thought crossed her mind, but no. At least now she knew that Lightning didn't expect what Fang had in mind. Her hand lingered there for a while before she returned tracing little patterns again.  
Lightning sighed at the calming touch and let Fang through with it.

_She still doesn't know what I want to do. Good. _Fang grinned inwardly.

Millimeter by millimeter she moved forwards to her destination. Slowly, but steady. Sometimes she backed away a bit, only to come back to it in the next move.  
Her hand lingered now on the juncture of her tight, slightly stroking the skin there and got a shiver and a small jump in return.  
"Fang." Lightning warned again and bopped the back of the book over Fang's head. It was silly, they knew, and Fang chuckled at the reaction. Still, she didn't miss the little smile on Lightning's face.

_Alright, just a little bit to go … or should I attack her and go for it? Mh._

Fang waited a few seconds to decide what to do next. The next step would be very important.

_It shouldn't be long until she's finished reading … I need to be quick._

And with that Fang aimed for the most sensitive tickling spot Lightning had – her sides.

Everything that happened after that was a hazy blur.  
Fang literally jumped on Lightning and grabbed her sides with skillful fingers, holding her down in the process. Lightning's eyes widened and she gasps at the sudden attack.  
"Fang!" Her voice was a screech and before she knew it she was at Fang's mercy. Her fingers ran up and down her sides and made Lightning laughing and trashing. The book long forgotten, she tried to get Fang's hands off her and grabbed and grabbed at her, but nothing helped.  
"No, no no Fang, let go." Broken laughing gasps escaped her again and again and made Fang laugh, too.

Oh tickling Lightning can be fun. The trashing underneath her, the giggling and grabbing, and the slightly red cheeks made Fang's heart skip a beat. Others would be dead by now if they tried to do that to Lightning and, well, … Fang probably would be too if Lightning got out of her strong grip.  
Lightning's breath became ragged. All she wanted was to get Fang's hand off her. If trashing didn't work, if trying to pry her off didn't work, then she had to use one thing where she knew it would work one hundred percent.

Tickling back.

Fang's eyes widened as Lightning let go of her hands and moved upwards to her armpit – Fang's best tickling spot.  
"Oh no no-" She yelped and laid promptly flat on top of Lightning, hands now over Lightning ones in attempt to get them off and giggled like an idiot.  
Lightning chuckled for real this time while Fang now trashed and begged for mercy.

This was her chance.

Lightning yanked her legs around and pushed Fang away from her and threw her on her back. All this time Lightning didn't stop tickling and gave Fang the payback she deserved. No one tickled the mighty Lightning Farron.  
Oh this was adorable.  
Fang maybe stronger than her, but Lightning knew her weak spots and used them for her advantage. And so Lightning ended up on top of a giggling and gasping Fang. Their foreheads touched and both laughed with the same breath.  
Lightning didn't stop until her own stomach hurt from laughing and eventually stopped her assault on Fang. Both were out of breath and grinning to each other.

"That was something." Lightning remarked with a slight chuckle as she settled herself comfortably on Fang. Her chest was the nicest pillow in her world.

"Fun eh? But," Fang took a deep breath to calm her down. "You just drop it? Just like that?"

"It was a nice distraction. Better than the book actually."

"Ha, alright." A small pause. "I should do this more often then?"

"Don't you _dare_."

"Let's see about that." Fang grinned and aimed for another tickling attack.

"Fang no!"


	21. Sick

Fang groaned and rolled to her side on the couch in the living room. The television was on and the news were shown. She zapped through the program before, but nothing captured her attention, so she went with this instead. A lone cup of tea stood on the table, steam coming from the hot fluid. It was untouched.  
She was home alone and had nothing to do. And honestly, she didn't want to do anything at all. Her body was sore and weak and hurt in places she didn't know those could hurt. Not because she did something exhausting or just came home from a mission, no.

The mighty Oerba Yun Fang was sick.

It all started with a simple cold. A cough here, a running nose there. Fang didn't give the cold much attention, because she thought it would pass eventually. It always had. It was only a cold after all, nothing big, right?  
Lightning told her to stay home as soon as Fang started coughing. She knew Fang wouldn't care about it and worked hard nevertheless. But she didn't listen and pushed her body too far this time, now facing the consequences.

Fang starred at the television with half lidded eyes. She felt a bit cold, likely because she was tired, but she didn't make any innuendos to grab the blanket only two arm length away. That would be too much exercise right now.  
The clock at the wall was ticking too much for Fang's liking, but she didn't really care right now. She did care about that Lightning would be home soon, since it was almost eight in the afternoon. Lightning was never late and if she was she would let Fang know.

Just a few minutes later Fang heard the front door open, followed by heavy boot steps, a key jingle and a shout of "I'm home!"

"I'm here," Fang groaned as an attempt to respond. It was more like a growl that anything else.

The door of the living room opened and Lightning lumbered through the room, still wearing her full uniform from work. She placed a plastic back on the table before she pushed the piece of furniture away to knee in front of the couch.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Lightning asked and laid a hand on Fang's cheek, feeling the sweaty skin of her girlfriend. Before Fang could respond, Lightning grabbed the blanket and dragged it over the shivering woman. A soft smile played on Fang's fixtures.

"I'm … okay. Feelin' better than yesterday."

"Good." Lightning stood up and made sure the blanket covered her whole body. "I would be earlier at home, but Vanille came to me at work and handed me a bit medicine for you. We all know you would likely take her medicine than Cocoon ones." She let her hands travel through Fang's brown locks. "I'm going to change into some more comfortable clothes. I'll be right back, okay?"

Fang nodded and caught Lightning's hand to plant a soft kiss on the knuckles and let her go then. Sharing one last look, Lightning left the room.

Only a few moments later she came back new dressed and with a glass of water in her hand. Fang was almost snoozing away on the couch as she waited for Lightning. The latter tried not to smile at the sight. There wasn't anything to smile about, Fang looked really miserable, but the fact that she told Fang to stay at home so it won't get any worse made it for Lightning more or less hilarious. A proof that she was right again.

Fang opened an eye as Lightning sat beside her and let a hand wander over the blanket.

"Hey, can you sit up? You need to take your medicine."

Sighing, Fang lifted herself up and immediately clutched at her head with one hand. "Ouch."

"The headache is still that bad?"

Lightning leaned forward and gave a quick kiss on her forehead, slightly stroking through her hair along the way. The she handed her the medicine and the glass of water. "Here."

Knowing that it would probably taste awful – Vanille's medicine was _always_ awful – she made it quick. A shudder rippled through her body as she swallowed the liquid with the pills.

"Eurgh. Still not as nasty as potions, but still awful."

Groaning she sank again to the couch and dragged Lightning with her.  
They switched positions, Lightning laid now on her back while Fang used her chest as body pillow as usual. Good thing that their couch was big enough for both of them.  
Lightning caressed through Fang's hair again and massaged her temples, knowing that this would get her to sleep. And sleep is good.

"Don't forget to drink your tea."

"Mh," Fang purred in response and cut the movement of Lightning's caressing when she tilted her head to look at her. "I know this expression."

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "What expression?"

"This '_I told you so_' face."

"Well, I _did _tell you. So I have the right to look that way." She tried to hid a smile as Fang narrowed her eyes.

"And now you're laughing at me."

"I'm not. I'm just trying to make the situation better for you."

"Nice save." Defeated, Fang returned to her position before, sighing and snuggling closer to Lightning. "I love you."

"I love you too." She planted a kiss on the crown of her head. "And I don't care if I get sick if that is your concern, as long as you get better soon."

"Heh, okay."

Lightning continued stroking her hair like before, still hoping that Fang falls asleep from it.

"You okay with sleeping on the couch?" Fang said.

"For now, yes. But don't be surprised if you find yourself in the bedroom tomorrow when you wake up, because I'm not sleeping on the couch the whole night."  
A low chuckle came from Fang. "Alright."

It wasn't long until Fang fell asleep. The sickness and medicine made her tired enough to do so. Eventually, Lightning brought her to bed upstairs. She definitely didn't want a sick Fang sleeping on her on the couch, not when she would droll on her. And the bed was way more comfortable anyways.

* * *

A.N.  
I actually had this on hold. I have a lot of things going on in my mind and haven't been able to write in the past days. But! Don't worry, I will still try to write. Also, Uni starts tomorrow for me again, expect slower updates then. Thanks for reading! :3


	22. Not as it seems

Any innuendos are meant that way.

* * *

"Fang, are you ready now? We're late." Lightning tapped nervously with her fingers on her forearm. She watched Fang getting dressed_ -finally-_ while she stood in the door frame and rolled her eyes. "We should be there by now, but no, you have to do everything in the last minute."

"Like you showed me _this thing_ in the last minute yesterday?" Fang flashed her a smirk when she put on her shirt and Lightning responded with an equal smile.

"Yeah, like _yesterday_. Enjoying your sore muscles?"

"You betcha. We have to do this more often."

"Hm. That can be arranged. Now get going, we don't have time."

Lightning waited for Fang at the car and texted Serah that they will be late, thanks to Fang. Honestly, she should have known that they would have been late, they were _always_ late. It was one of Fang's bad habits and Lightning hated it, but she was slowly getting used to it. Oh what she did for love.

It took Fang forever to get ready, at least according to Lightning. Eventually Fang showed up and almost tripped because one of her legs gave in. Thank Etro she had at least steady feet.

"Need a hand?" Lightning asked as she saw Fang limping to her with a smirk on her face, _again_. "Like _yesterday_?"

"Will you stop making fun of me for the things I did?" Fang responded at the innuendo, because she _knew_ what Lightning referred to. She opened the car door to the passenger seat and got in. "It was new to me, okay, and you had to show me the way, otherwise I wouldn't have enjoyed it, you know that."

Lightning got in too now and started the car.

"You just need to get used to Cocoon technology. And yesterday was the first step and you did well." She recalled a few memories. "Yes, you definitely did well after a while."

"Hey, it was fun after you showed me how it worked. And I don't regret  
one single bit."

"Good." Lightning smiled. "Then we can do it next week again, how does that sound?"

"Aw, but I wanna do it earlier. C'mon Light, _please_." Fang pouted.

"With your sore muscles? Fang, you have to get _used_ to it, not _over do it_. Beside, it was special and a surprise. I don't want to spoil you."

"I know you want it too."

"Shush now, we're late." Lightning pulled out of the parking lot. "And let me drive without bringing _that_ up again. I want to focus."

"Sure, ma'am."

The drive was quiet and Lightning appreciated that very much so. How own mind was clouded with the things they did yesterday and having Fang talking about it made things just worse. Or better.

It was a lovely Sunday afternoon and they decided to meet up with Serah and Vanille in a café nearby. Between work of all four it wasn't easy to find time, but this Sunday they all had free and immediately used that free time to catch up.

Vanille and Serah already waited in the café and opted for a seat outside. It seems that they already ordered their stuff.

"Hey there." Fang approached the table and Vanille sat up to greet her with a hug. Serah did the same to Lightning. "I hope, we aren't that late ..."

"_You_ are late, Oerba Yun Fang." Lightning growled as she let go of Serah. "I wouldn't be late if it weren't for you."

"Right, right." Fang sat down and visibly winced. Damn those sore muscles.

"Nothing ever changes as it seems." Vanille smiled, ignoring the unusual behavior, and gave them the menu. "I've heard the chocolate cake is _delicious_. I have to try it. Oh and we already ordered if that is okay."

"Sure thing."

They ordered their drinks and food and fell quickly in a conversation about the things that happened the past weeks. Work and silly things were easy to talk about and everyone enjoyed their time together. And Vanille was right, the cake was delicious.

Lightning sighed and fell back in her chair as she took a sip from her coffee. But not without a wince because she forgot her own sore muscles. _Dammit!_ She held still and hoped that no one saw this. And of course Fang saw it and flashed her a grin, hiding it behind her own mug of coffee. Lightning glared warningly back.

"Uh, are you guys okay?" Serah asked carefully as she noticed the exchanged looks of Lightning and Fang. Lightning immediately withdrew her eyes from Fang and nodded.

"Sure. It's nothing."

Serah still looked skeptical, but dropped it then and didn't ask further.

After a while Fang excused herself to the bathroom and left the other three women alone. They didn't noticed any difference, but Lightning surely knew that Fang was in pain because of her sore muscles and hiding it on the table here wasn't easy, so maybe a time out in the bathroom would do her good. Lightning struggled with herself to keep the pain at bay, but she managed it somehow. She was used to it and done it already several times in her past when she came home from work and hid her pain from Serah, because she didn't want to worry her.  
But now, this pain today wasn't from _work._ Well, technically it was, but that isn't the point. Lightning didn't want to show her pain of sore muscles, because then she had to explain where those come from. And, well, she didn't want to tell her sister she had sore muscles because she spend fun times with Fang …

Eventually Fang came back and sat down again, wincing _again_, and muttered a low "shit", barely recognizable to the others. Lightning eyed her the whole time and didn't miss a single bit about her. She glared at her again, more warningly as before, because oh Etro no she didn't want to explain their behavior.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Serah asked again and Vanille looked over to Fang, who prayed to Etro that they just drop the topic.

"Yeah sure. Why wouldn't we?" Fang replied and looked then over to Lightning and saw that she had horror in her eyes.

"I'm not so sure …" With quick movements, Serah poked Lightning in her thigh. Vanille followed suit and poked Fang with equal speed.

Both women groaned in pain and snatched the wrists of the other two.

"You can't just poke me!"

"Yeah, why would you do that?"

Serah huffed. "Because you two are obviously in pain and still decided to come here. Honestly, Light, I told you not to come here when work wore you out and you actually need a day off to rest. That applies to your girlfriend, too."

Lightning leaned back and crossed her arms. "But it isn't from work and today is the only free day-"

"Hold on. Not from work. But what …? Oh no."  
"_Serah._" Lightning warned her and avoided her gaze to her sister. Instead she looked to Fang who in return started to blush and scratched her head.

"_You two!_" Vanille snapped a finger at them and both women looked to her embarrassed, a blushed formed now on Lightning, too. _Oh no, oh no_. "You had heaps of awesome sex yesterday and now you can't even walk! And you decide to -"

"Wait, no."

" - show up here, knowing that-"

"_Vanille._" Fang interrupted her and placed her hand over Vanille's mouth. "That's not it."

Lightning wanted to drown in her chair, because she didn't want to have that conversation here, especially _not_ with her sister.

"That's not it? Now you want to excuse yourself, sure." Vanille went on. "We all know that -"

"Fang's right." Lightning spoke in a low voice. _Oh Etro why._ "We didn't … do anything like that."

"Wait what." Serah looked at her, not knowing what to think about all this.

Lightning looked to Fang again, searching for an respond to Serah. She couldn't tell Serah that, she just _couldn't_. What did Serah think of her then, what did Vanille think of her then, and how could she explain this in the first place why she and Fang -

"Lightning?"

"Uh." Embarrassed she looked to her sister. "Yes?"

"You can tell me, you know that." The younger Farron took Lightning's hand in her own. "I won't be mad at you or …"

"Okay." Lightning swallowed. "We …"

"We went to trampoline gym." Fang responded for Lightning. "It opened last week and … Lightning wanted to try it out, so I went with her."

Silence. Utter silence.

"No way." Vanille leaned back in her chair. "Please tell me you are joking."

"No." Lightning rummaged in her purse and took out a flyer. "Here. It's only an hour drive away and … yeah."  
Serah and Vanille examined the flyer from the gym. It actually was true. There was a newly opened gym nearby with all kinds of trampolines and climbing institutions. Happy kids were seen on it and actually it really looked amazing.

They stared at each other with an unbelievable look.

"I can't believe you guys. _I can't believe you_." Vanille giggled and held her laughter with her hand in front of her mouth. Serah did pretty much the same and joined Vanille.

Fang looked at Lightning and shook embarrassed her head. _Great._

"You guys. You guys _did that_ and didn't invite us?" Serah said in between her laughter. "Come on, Light, you know how much I love this!"

"Um." Now Lightning couldn't believe what was happening. Serah did not just say that. "Well, I … kind of forgot."

"No no, I understand." This time Vanille patted her hand. "I understand that you want to go out with Fang. But maybe the next time you could ask us, too."

Fang breathed out a sigh of relief. "Now that went well …"

"So when do you guys want to go again?"

Oh Maker.

* * *

from this prompt:

Imagine your OTP has been dating for a few months, and are 19-25 years old. One day they go out for coffee with a friend and Person A is like 'man my legs are so sore' and the friend is just like 'why' and sips their hot chocolate, then A &amp; B look at each other and both blush and the friend spits out their drink and is like 'OH MY GOD U GUYS DID THE FRICKLE FRACKLE'. But as it turns out they went to a huge trampoline gym meant for children and jumped around for three hours.


	23. Headache

Lightning groaned as she entered the living room in which Fang currently sat. The soldier just came home from work and sought now the warmth of her girlfriend's body. It wasn't often that she was _that_ affectionate right after she got back from work – usually she wanted some minutes alone to fulfill her routine; putting on some clothes and showering in that case – so her behavior was a bit odd to Fang, who just shrugged and embraced Lightning on the sofa gladly. She would never say no to a cuddly Lightning after all.

"Welcome home?" Fang chuckled slightly as Lightning pressed her face in the woman's chest and snuggled up to her, urging Fang to lay down on the couch. Of course Fang gave in immediately an shifted to a position where both could lie comfortably, with Lightning on top. The latter still groaned and didn't make any move to back away from Fang's chest.  
When Lightning still said nothing, Fang spoke up and trailed along her back with her fingertips.

"What's wrong?"

Another groan followed and Lightning cleared her throat, pointing to her head.

"Headache. I already threw in a few pills, but they still don't work."

"A headache huh. Here." Fang took Lightning's hand away from her head and laid her hands around the back of her neck. "Let me help. Just relax."

Lightning nodded and snuggled further up to the warmth of Fang's body.

And with that Fang's magical hands started to massage her, beginning with her stiff neck she got from all the paper work she had to do at work.

"I told you your Cocoon medicine doesn't work very well," Fang smirked, "let me show you real Pulsian medicine."

Slowly she traced small circles on the smooth skin on her neck and she felt how Lightning immediately relaxed under her touch; her body let go of her inner tension she always had when she complained about a headache.  
Fang was good with her hands, Lightning knew that very well, and therefore her massages were _godlike_.

Lightning exhaled a puff of air when the stiffness of her neck was gone and relaxation took the place. She felt like she was drowning in the body pillow Fang was currently for her, only feeling the slow but strong circles that centimeter after centimeter wandered up her neck, across the place behind her ear to her temples where most of the throbbing pain of her headache was. Fang's thumbs pressed down on the painful spots in a rhythmic motion, massaging away the one spot after another, and second after second Lightning's eyes got heavier and heavier, embracing the relaxation completely. It didn't take her long until her eyes were fully closed and the calmness in her body turned into a peaceful sleep.

Fang grinned at the sight that was in front of her. A peaceful sleeping Lightning who brought calmness when you even looked at her was something else. She removed her hands from the temples, traced along her neck again and finally rested on her back to admire her. Lightning's breathing was slow now and Fang could feel the steady rise and fall of her chest. Her fixtures weren't as strong as before, and it surely looked like she finally found the rest she earned. And, well, it definitely looked like the headache was gone, too.

Mission complete.

* * *

A.N.  
I wrote a few things for tumblr and forgot to upload them here.


	24. Sleepy Fang

Fang was _tired_. Her mind was already a fuzz and her body numb, but she still couldn't fall asleep. Something – or more like, _someone_ was missing and because of that it was impossible for her to fall asleep. The lack of heat, her scent, and body made her feel empty and it didn't help that she was wrapped in her blanket either.

She always shared her sleeping place with someone; back then it was Vanille and now Lightning took this spot on regular basis.

She sighed and turned around, looking at the clock standing on Lightning's night table. 3am and she still wasn't able to sleep, and she knew she won't be able to unless Lightning would show up.

Okay, this was leading nowhere now and so she decided to get up and distract herself, to get her mind off somehow. The blanket was still wrapped tightly around her, functioning like a hoodie. With tip toes she padded along the hallway, carefully taking note on her feet, because she was still very tired and at this state her body might not react the way she thought and wanted it to. She walked downstairs, her blanket around her felt like a cape now and it was quite awesome, too.

For a second she didn't even realize that there was a light on in the living room, but after she blinked a few times her mind caught on and she made her way to the living room. Had she forgotten to turn off the lights?

But it wasn't the case. Lightning sat on the couch and was surprised that Fang suddenly stood at the door. The latter promptly made her way to the couch without a word and flopped down next to Lightning who still was surprised to find Fang at this hour awake.

"Hey." She said as Fang snuggled up to her, her blanket now covering Lightning too. The huntress nudged her head at Lightning's shoulder and sighed deeply.

Yes. This was exactly what she was looking for. She missed her scent and heat and now she was _here _right beside her and it was _perfect._

"Where have you been." Fang mumbled and drew herself closer, sitting on her lap now and taking everything of her in.

Lightning snorted at Fang's cuddly behavior. Sure, Fang was very cuddly when she was tired, but this was too adorable now; the way she was wrapped in that blanket and the way her tired eyes tried to hold a gaze was too much for her.

Lightning now wrapped her arms around her and she could feel the way Fang's body slowly gave in to sleep.

"I just came home and I wanted to calm down first a bit." She placed a gently kiss on her forehead just as Fang's eyes closed entirely. "If I had known you couldn't sleep, I would have been earlier there."

"Mmmh." was the only response Fang gave her, because she was finally in Lightning's arms and that was all that mattered to her.


	25. Drawing

As Lightning closed her book and wanted to lay it on her night stand table, her gaze drifted to the sleeping woman beside her. She didn't even notice that Fang curled one arm around her and held her close by that; it might seem that Fang couldn't sleep without extra body heat, without _her_ being in reach and giving her the closeness she needed. It was cute though how she snuggled up. Yes, she did it very night and Lightning saw it every night, and yet it fascinated her over and over without fail.

Fang's hair was a fuss, more than it was through the day, and some strands hung in her face. Lightning wondered how she didn't wake from the tickling hair, because with every breath she made the hair moved up an down in a rhythmic way along her lips and cheek. Honestly, how she managed that was a mystery to her.

But she couldn't help it. It was too cute not to reach out to her and tuck these strands behind her ear, away from her face to look properly to her.  
Lightning knew it was a sight she could see every day and night and yet it felt different every time; she had so many memories of these particular moments and she treasured each of them very much so. It would be a shame to forget those … thinking about it now, she might even have forgotten moments like this already. Not that she wanted to, but it happened and it was normal. But Lightning didn't want to forget, not _this, _this thing that made her so happy. She wanted preserve the memory, wanted it to edge it in her mind forever.

There was no way to do that, she knew. But she wouldn't be Lightning Farron if she didn't try it at least.

Her mind wandered for a few seconds before she came up with an idea. _Of course_ there was a way to preserve a memory. Who said she had to store memories in her mind when she can … _draw_ it. That way she always could take a look at it and remember this exact moment right now.

However, she wasn't really good at drawing. Yes, she doodled from time to time when she had to keep her mind off the paper work she had to do, but this was completely different. She had never done that … she never drew Fang, let alone a real person.

There was always a first time.

And so she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, because she couldn't believe that she really want to do that right now. Shaking her head and with a smile on her face she stood up, carefully removing Fang's arm from her and searched for a pencil and paper. The utensils were found quickly and she made her way back to the bedroom, relieved that Fang was still in the same position as she left her.

She sat cross-legged down on the bed, precisely taking note and how she shifted the mattress because she didn't want to wake her. Killing the sight now would be bad.

Looking back to Fang she smiled and with that she began to draw.

…Which wasn't easy at all. Drawing is never easy, any form of art isn't easy. But Lightning did the best she could do – she kept telling herself that it was okay if it didn't look exactly like she wanted it to be, that it was _normal_ that it won't look the way she imagined it. She tried it and that was the main point of it. Even if she couldn't grasp the beauty of the situation, this drawing would remind her of this moment; how she sat on the bed with the sleeping Fang as her model.

After a while she put the pencil down and admire the work she had done. She was rather proud of herself, because you actually could point out Fang, but she still had a long way before she herself considered her work as "good" - not that she actually wanted to pursuit this skill; for that she didn't have enough time.

But for the time being it was enough and she was too tired to go on with this drawing. So she put it away on top of the book she previously read and maybe confront Fang with it in the morning.

As she cuddled herself close to Fang she thought about how Fang would react. Maybe she would laugh about it, not in an evil way, more like in a way to tell her how cute she was. It was silly, she knew.

Or maybe she would react different, maybe she …

But she couldn't finish her thought; they were devoured in the sleep that overcame her quickly as Fang put instinctively her arm around her again to pull her as close as she was before all that. With a happy smile on her face she fell asleep.


	26. Stressless

Lightning sighed when she searched for the keys for the house in her pockets, patting over her clothes as an attempt to find the hard objects. Honestly she didn't know where she put them in her jacket when she left work, her mind was way too cloudy to remember that. So many things blocked every other thought she had she was surprised she arrived home in safety instead of involving everyone on her way home in a car crash.

Finally she found the keys, fumbled a bit until she got the right one and opened the door, immediately embracing the cozy warmth that radiated from inside.

Yes, finally home where she had her peace and quietness, away from any colleague that got on her nerves today. Just because she was an important person and somewhat a celebrity didn't mean she could do every work that needed to be done as fast as possible. Yes, she was a fast worker and yes she really liked her job, but sometimes …

"Hey Light."

The sudden and yet familiar voice made Lightning looking up from the ground, searching for the reason she actually was glad to come home to.

Fang leaned with her shoulder against the door frame from the living room, her head slightly tilted and with a small warming smile on her face. Their eyes briefly met and Lightning returned the smile with a "Hey" before she began to unbutton her jacket and kicking off her boots, getting rid of everything that reminded her of work.

The way Lightning sighed again when she placed the boots on the designated place stirred something in Fang and let her push away from the door frame, walking over to Lightning who was finished with undressing in the meantime. She wrapped her arms around the soldier, feeling the stiffness in Lightning's posture when she snuggled up to her and held Lightning's head close as she slightly soothed over her back. An incredible warmth and comfortableness embraced both and Lightning sank in Fang's arms, her stiffness slowly fading in the arms of her girlfriend.

She chuckled when Fang placed a kiss on her temple; getting this kind of affection right after she came home was something she treasured much and wouldn't trade anything for it, especially not after such a day.

Fang must have read her right about her well-being, because Lightning didn't let go of her like she usually did after a while, instead she returned the embrace and laid her hands on Fang's back, slightly clawing at it when she placed her chin on her shoulder.

"Bad day, huh?"

The words were whispered against the pink hair and Lightning only nodded, exhaling in a puff of air as she slowly removed her arms around her to get some space between them and looked up to her.

"Very."

They held eye contact once again and Lightning felt herself losing in them, feeling a wave of calmness rushing through her sore muscles as they shared this moment between them. Almost every thought about work was gone from her mind and tranquility took place; she definitely felt way better already than a few minutes ago.

"So … should I make your day better?"

Fang grinned and tucked a lose pink strand behind Lightning's ear, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hallway, waiting for her reaction at this request. Lightning raised an eyebrow at Fang's odd behavior, not exactly knowing what Fang had in mind.

-x-

That she would find herself in just a top and some shorts lying on her stomach  
on her bed a few minutes later she hadn't imagined. Combined with the fact that Fang lied right beside her in equal clothes, brushing her fingers over the fabric of the top and drew various shapes on her back, this was the best thing she could have hoped for.

Fang's gentle hands moved up and down her back, occasionally finding sore points when Lightning slightly jumped at the touch from there, immediately massaging it away in slow circles, and Lightning hummed at the tender care Fang gave her.

It was the perfect outcome of this stressful day and with Fang's constant caressing all her stiffness and inner tension got rubbed away and a calm state took place. So calm that she had trouble keeping her eyes open and Fang noticed that the humming got lesser and lesser with every stroke she made on her back.

"Don't you fall asleep on me." She chuckled and Lightning gave a breathy mumbling as response, drowned in the pillow below her.

But it was way too late for her to notice and Lightning fell asleep under Fang's caressing touch; Fang just shook her head with a smile on her face and drew the blanket higher to wrap it around the sleeping woman's shoulder, letting her doze away the stressful memories of that day.


	27. Broken Mask

The moment Lightning shook Snow awake for him to do his part of the night duty she knew sleep won't come easy to her. She wasn't tired, in fact she was restless even, but she _should_ be exhausted from the long walk they all did today over the Archylte Steppe _and_ the three hours of taking care that everyone could sleep safe without any monsters nearby. All those three hours she thought about how tired she should be from all this, how she knew once she had the chance to rest she couldn't. And yet when she arrived at her sleeping spot the hope of catching a few hours of sleep came back to her.

Her mind was a fuzz and filled with thoughts that should be the best to be forgotten, clenching her heart and stomach in such a tight grip that it pained her. It wasn't supposed to be like this, not in _this_ situation where they ran away from their fate to destroy a world. The timing was the worst that could have ever happened and still … still she used it as a motivation to go on, hoping that someday all of this was over and she could embrace this feeling instead of pushing it away that resulted in this pain in the first place.

When Lightning saw Fang huddled up with her knees bent to her chest, sleeping soundly with a steady rise and fall of her chest beside Vanille, those thoughts from prior came back with a rush and filled her with a warmth that was equal comforting and hurting her. The way Fang slept gave Lightning a pause – sure, she had seen her sleeping a lot in the past weeks and month they were traveling together, but every time she caught herself looking at her, even staring at her sometimes, she just stood there a while to … admire her.

Yes she admired her – from the way she looked to the way she handled the whole situation from the outside. Her cocky grin, the sway of her hips when she walked relaxed beside her, how her sari flowed in the wind to reveal her long strong legs …  
She laughed more than the others, even though most of those laughs had a sad background that Lightning wondered how she must sound when she was free to do whatever she wanted to do, without death lurking behind every corner.

What Fang's thoughts were she didn't know, but they must be about things she knew she just _couldn't _say. There was no way she had doubts about this whole journey across Gran Pulse to reach Oerba to find a way to remove the L'Cie brands on them; ticking time bombs that reminded them why they were here together in the first place.

She got a hunch though from the way Fang's eyes were drawn to the distance whenever she thought no one looked at her. Lightning always kept an eye on her, sometimes only looking at her from the corner of her eyes, but it was enough to make out what hidden thoughts swirled behind those intense green eyes. Too many times Lightning wanted to ask her what was eating her and yet every time she backed down from it, avoiding possible questions in return – not when the others were around. She too had her doubts, too many to count, and if she let down that mask of her in front of her companions she didn't know how to proceed on this journey.

If she only had a chance to be with her alone for a night, only the two of them somewhere without any disturbance, maybe … maybe then she had the strength to let down her walls and spill out her thoughts and feelings towards her, letting everything out that pained her mind and heart. She had a feeling Fang would listen to her – that she wouldn't blame her for anything she would tell her and just accepted her like she is, hoping she would understand how she felt.

And then there was this tiny spark in her heart that ignited whenever Fang talked or looked to her, a little smile thrown in her direction when their eyes met – the glimpse of hope she had that Fang would return the words she wanted to say to her so badly.

Lightning shook her head and clenched her fist over her left breast, the brand there reacting to the thoughts that swirled in her head too much. She had to let go from those images that burned in her mind, otherwise she wouldn't find rest at all this night.

And so she sunk her head and knelt down, preparing her sleeping spot so it would be at least somewhat comfortable to lie on the hard ground. Removing her jacket and gloves she opted for a spot right beside Fang, the other side that wasn't already occupied by Vanille, who appeared to be in a deep slumber just like the woman she sought closeness to.

For a while she lied on her side, popped up on her elbow to look at her, knowing that she told herself that she should let go of those feelings that hindered her on her journey. But she couldn't, she didn't know how to do that … not with this damn woman lying just a few centimeters in front of her with an expression that was so calm as if everything was fine around her.

Lightning gripped the ground out of desperation, turning her knuckles white from the force that it hurt her entire forearm. But it helped her … it helped her not to reach out to her to sweep away the strand that hung in front of Fang's face and tuck it behind her ear to keep it from tickling her cheek.

She sighed and exhaled in a puff of air, letting go of the hard grip and relaxed her hand from the force. It was no use; trying to sleep with such a dreamy mind was impossible, but she _had _to – there was no way she was able to have full energy for a fight even against a pack of Gorgonopsid. She had to get rid of the hazy mind in order to find rest – for her sake and for the whole group.

_I'm sorry Fang._

It was a selfish act, she knew, taking a thing that wasn't her own, let along _doing_ it only for her sake.

_But I can't do this anymore._

She crawled a few centimeter forward and closed the distance between her and Fang, swallowing before she closed her eyes and leaned down to press her lips against Fang's cheek.

It was the only thing that came in her mind when she thought about how she could get rid of this crushing heat inside her – a feeling of release could and _should_ help her to get this in control. And yet …

… and yet a cheek shouldn't feel this soft and wet against her lips.

Immediately Lightning's eyes widened at the sudden unknown feeling, ripping her lips away when she saw _where_ her kiss landed instead of her cheek. She pushed herself up and wanted to withdraw as fast as possible, her cheeks and ears burning red from embarrassment, unable to proceed what just happened.

Fang had her focus on her, apparently not much sleeping as Lightning thought she would, her green eyes holding a steady gaze to her and her arms reached out to her right away when Lightning tried to sneak away. She didn't let her go, in fact she even held her close with her arms wrapped around her middle.

Lightning gasped and tried to form words, hesitating to say _anything_ – how could she ever explain this; was there even an explanation? Her eyes darted back and forth, avoiding any eye contact Fang desperately tried to hold.

"F-Fang, I-"

"Ssh."

Fang's hands traveled from her back forth to her head, gently running over her scalp and ended up resting on her cheeks with her thumbs stroking over her smooth skin there as an attempt to calm her down. Lightning's heart pumped from nervousness and embarrassment, her hands now sweaty gripped in the ground left and right beside Fang's head – her mind even a bigger mess than before.

"Ssh, calm down."

It was only a faint whisper, but it still hit every nerve of Lightning's being like a gentle breeze that soothed her shivering body. Finally she caught Fang's gaze and held eye contact, finding a peaceful and calm look instead of surprise and anger she prepared herself for. She let out a shaky deep breath when Fang caressed a thumb over her lower lip, still trying to make sense of any of that.

"There you are."

"Fang, what-"

"Light. Just let it happen."

Confused Lightning raised an eyebrow, not understanding what Fang had in mind, let alone how this whole situation came to this at all. But when Fang tucked at the back of her head, encouraging her to lean down once again, Lightning understood.

She closed her eyes again and slowly moved closer to her, capturing her lips fully and wholly under her, feeling a smile coming from Fang when she moved her lips against her and couldn't prevent a low groan to express what happened inside her right now. Her body was on fire – the pent up heat flooded right through every vein of her being and released every doubt she had, leaving her in a _beautiful _dizzy state that made her feel like flowing.

The time around them was lost and forgotten, both unable stopping from letting go. For once it didn't matter where they were, in what circumstances they were in – it was a moment of peace and quietness, just the two of them together and alone.

They didn't know how long it lasted. Only when Lightning pulled away breathless she realized quite the time must have passed, but neither complained. She still had a questioning expression, still surprised and confused how this happened, but when she looked in Fang's adoring eyes she found her answer of the question she didn't need to ask. There was no need to, words weren't necessary between them – they understood each other on a level where words were meaningless.

"You okay?"

Still Fang asked to make sure she was on the right path and didn't interpret things different than Lightning, getting a single nod as an answer to clarify this between them.

Lightning shifted a bit to a comfortable position to lie, still very close to the woman she felt safe with, and Fang swung her arms around Lightning's middle to hold her close. Her head was tucked under Fang's chin, a part of the sari thrown over her legs to prevent her from freezing from the chilly wind, snuggling close to her to seek the warmth she longed for.

For the first time in weeks Lightning found herself sleepy and with Fang's gentle hands running up and down her back sleep overcame her soon, giving her the energy she desperately needed – unhindered by any thoughts that would keep her from doing so.

Both had a smile on their face when they fell in a deep slumber, earning the rest they needed for the rest of their journey – now knowing that there still is a chance for things to turn out for the best.

* * *

Based on this prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss person B's cheek while they're asleep but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down at a wide eyed B who pulls them back for a real kiss.


	28. Lazy morning

Weekend mornings were Lightning's favorite.

She loved the way the early sun light shined through the curtains and engulfed the room in a soft orange, the fine lines of the sunlight brought the room a cozy and soft atmosphere – breathtaking and warm. A spectacle she could only see in those early hours of the day.

The sun tickled on her cheek and slowly soothed away her deep lingering sleep, pulling her out of the comforting dream world. But Lightning refused to let go of it, not opening her eyes when she felt the sleepiness washing away from her.

Oh no, today she had free and there was no reason to wake up _and_ get up that early.

Her eyelids twitched though after a while when the sun shined directly on them and she had to move in order not to get disturbed by the distracting light, gathering every strength she had to turn around to avoid the incoming light. With a small growl she laid herself on her stomach and pressed her face in the pillow below her, turning her face then to the side to breath properly – and to face the person she shared her bed with.

It was then when Lightning opened her eyes for the first time this morning to see her sleeping girlfriend beside her, blinking a few times to get the sleepiness out of her eyes. With adoring eyes she observed her.

Fang was turned to her, eye closed and slightly parted lips, her blanket drawn over her shoulder. Her arm was stretched out to her, though she didn't reached her completely, but her fingertips almost touched Lightning's blanket.

Yes, they were sleeping with separated blankets, because Fang insisted – too many times already they slept with one shared blanket, but when they woke up the next morning, it was only Lightning who was wrapped in said blanket without sharing it the slightest. Fang might be cuddled up to her, but with the blanket around Lightning she couldn't even snatch the radiating heat from her, ending up shivering because of the cold.

So to avoid that drama they decided to use two blankets instead and Fang never complained again.

Some time must have passed with Lightning having her eyes on her girlfriend, not sure what she loved the most on Fang's sleeping face. Was it the strand that tickled her cheek and moved with every breath of her, giving Lightning the urge to just reach out and tuck it behind her ear to get it away from her face in order not to wake her up from the tickling. Or maybe it was her whole face, calm, sleepy, and soft – for Lightning the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

She never wanted to give up seeing this sight in the morning when she woke up beside her – she never wanted her to let go, never leave her, never having her out of her sight.

A tiny snort escaped her at that thought, shaking her head a little, and rubbing with her hand over her face.

_I feel like a love struck teenager._

Never she imagined to even have such thoughts, let alone actually not being ashamed of them. Fang invaded her life like no one else did, broke down the walls she built up around her to keep such things out of her life – and yet Fang managed it to do just that, chunk by chunk, until Lightning realized that after all this time it was _all that bad_.

And if she was honest with herself she never felt happier.

Lightning shifted a bit closer to the sleeping Fang and wrapped an arm around her to tuck her closer, sticking her arm under her head in order to look at her better.

She sighed at the sight. Her heart ached at this close embrace and she couldn't keep herself from giving her a kiss on the crown of her head – soft and gentle. She didn't want her to wake up from it though.

But Fang twitched at the contact of her lips against her head and Lightning pulled away by that, watching her as she only pressed herself tighter against her and returned the hug she gave her. Fang's hand sneaked under Lightning's blanket and held her at her back while she stuck her head under Lightning's chin.

Lightning smiled at this adorableness and snorted as Fang apparently fell asleep again after this small shift of her position, running a hand through her mess of hair, gently caressing her and closed her eyes again, too.

There was no rush in here, only a gentle embrace with the warmth of the two bodies combined with the early rays of the sun. The day could wait, minutes and hours can pass with neither of them caring.

They had each other and nothing else mattered right now.


	29. Snowstorm cuddling

The snow crunched under Fang's boots as she walked a long the street, almost rushing because her feet began to get cold and her lungs weren't that used to such a cold air. Her cheeks were red already, she could tell, clenching her fists to regain the feeling in her fingers again – it wasn't that easy while she carried two bags in each hand and of course her gloves didn't help much keeping her hands warm.

She cursed Cocoon's fabric for that.

Fang squinted her eyes and lifted one hand to her face to block out the snow in her sight, looking at the distance as an attempt to make out where she was. And from the looks of it, it shouldn't be that far already. She could see the faint outlines of her house there, she must be closer than she thought, even though it would probably take her longer than usual.

Damn this snow storm! Lightning even warned her about it and told her to go once it is over, but no. Fang didn't listen and now she had to pay the price for it. At least now she got every Christmas present she looked for in the store, so that was a positive thing.

Why did she had to do this the last minute again? Now that she was walking in this heavy snow down the street she wasn't so sure anymore and it ticked her off. Maybe she really should have listened to Lightning this time, she wouldn't be here right now if she did. And maybe she even would be cuddled up to her right now in a very pleasant warmth.

With heavy steps she continued walking, her breath getting more intense with each inhale – but she told herself she would be home soon, wrapped around her girlfriend and stealing her heat, maybe even rubbing her cold feet against her. Oh she could picture her reaction already – either getting a slap in her face with a pillow or just an annoyed groan coming from her. Either way, if that wasn't the best motivation to go on, she didn't know.

It took her around ten minutes to finally reach her house, even though it was just a short distance to walk. Her feet were numb as she stood in front of the front door now, struggling with her shopping bags as she looked for the house keys in her pockets. She tapped over her jacket and set the bags down then to take the keys out, but getting the door open with frozen fingers wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

After several tries the key finally worked, sighing in relief as the warmth of her home embraced her the moment she stepped inside. She tapped her boots on the door mat to get rid of the snow, stroking over her jacket to let the last remnants of snow fall off before she undressed all her winter clothes.

Ah yes, home.

Still shivering she set her bags aside and rubbed over her arms to get some heat from friction to make herself warmer faster, calling out to Lightning then to announce her arrival as she set her boots and jacket in place.

But Lightning neither answer her, nor she came to look after her.

Confused Fang scratched her head. She was sure Lightning would immediately greet her the moment she would come back home to say to her how worried she was and that she is glad that she fine now. And probably mock her how right she was.

"Lightning?" Fang called out again, a bit louder this time as she grabbed her bags again and made her way to the living room where a faint light was coming from. "You there?"

With her elbows she pressed down the door handle and kicked it open then, almost wincing as it hit the wall by the force of it. Thank Etro it didn't.

"Light?"

This time she whispered as she entered the room, placing the bags on the table where several other Christmas presents were already standing, perfectly wrapped in paper. Oh right, Lightning wanted to wrap them up while Fang was out getting the rest and from the looks like it she managed to do everything.

Her gaze wandered to the sofa then and there she was greeted by a very familiar sight. Familiar and yet somewhat unusual – well, it wasn't that often that Lightning took a nap on the couch in the middle of the day, a book lying on top of her open. It happened more times when she came back from work and just fell asleep on the spot once she sat down on the couch, but not when she actually had free and holidays.

Fang only smiled at this. This was way too adorable how she peacefully lied there on the couch, one arm tucked under her head and one almost sliding off the couch, her feet dangling off the arm rest. She was breathing slowly, Fang could tell with the way her chest was slowly rising and falling – she was definitely fast asleep.

And it looked so inviting.

Fang's feet were still cold, her hands too, and this was now the _perfect_ opportunity to just snuggle up to her, stealing as much warmth as she could to get warm again – without waking her up, of course.

Without any noise she shifted the table in front of the couch away to get a better access to her, removing the book on top of her. There wasn't much space on the couch for the two of them, but definitely enough for Fang to lie on top of Lightning with comfortable arms wrapped around her. They did that a few times already, so it should work.

Carefully Fang maneuvered her arms and legs in order not to disturb Lightning in her sleep while she still tried to figure out how exactly she would be the most comfortable.

Ah yes, lying her head on her shoulder and entangling their legs should work the best, Fang figured. Lightning only stirred a bit as she tucked her hands under her back to soak up some heat, but the moment her feet touched Lightning's legs, she let out an irritated breath and knitted her eyebrows together.

Fang bit herself on her lip as she noticed her reactions, waiting a bit before she continued finding the best position. No more other movements came from Lightning after that little incident, indicating that she probably continued to sleep.

Okay maybe it wasn't that much of a good idea to rub her cold feet against her, not when she was so adorable sleeping already. A different method must be found and it came in form of the blanket that hung over the back rest.

And with a blanket everything was more comfortable anyways.

She reached out to the fuzzy fabric without moving too much and swung it over them, covering both her and Lightning from toes to shoulder. Now this was way warmer than before and Fang sighed at this coziness – cuddling with her girlfriend under a blanket while a snow storm was outside was definitely something else.

One last look she gave the Christmas presents on the table, saying to herself how she would wrap them up once she stood up again. But that would definitely take her a while to do.

After all, she wouldn't let go of Lightning so fast.


	30. A soothing song

The Sulyya Springs were truly a marvelous place and since everyone was exhausted from running through the Maha'bara Subterra anyways, they decided it was the perfect spot to take a break.

It was night time when the group of l'Cie reached the springs and set up a fireplace in a hidden corner of the cave, away from possible enemies that lurked behind every rock. Though only Lightning and Fang sat around it and held the fort, the rest of them searched for a nice place to bath to finally get rid of the sore muscles that pained them the past few days.

Lightning looked at her gunblade with intense eyes, the blood of the previous enemy group was still visible and needed to be take care of. Fang meanwhile didn't have any worries and just sat there with spread out legs, her hands behind her back on the ground, and looked up to a crack in the wall where the light of Cocoon shone through and gave the springs a comfortable lighting.

She didn't bother that Lightning began to work on her gunblade, they didn't have to do anything at all anyways, and so they sat there in that comfortable silence of theirs they usually had when they were supposed to take watch together.  
But today Fang wasn't in for a silence, no. In fact all this silence hurt in her ears right now and that some insects were only chirping didn't help much either. Being alone around Lightning didn't do her good in the first place, she needed distraction from her _loud mind_.

So, she just started to hum. An easy melody that she still could remember from her childhood in Oerba, from the orphanage she grew up in with Vanille. It was something the elders hummed when she couldn't sleep or felt uneasy. Even the solely memories of it brought her heart and mind at ease now, she closed her eyes to intensify the impact on her. And before she knew it the first words of the song to that melody left her mouth, singing in her old tongue as if she never did something else.

Lightning first didn't let her eyes go from her gunblade, but the moment Fang began to sing she had to look at her. She said nothing as her eyes focused on her and only silently listened to the unknown words Fang sang. Fang told her about Pulsian and how melodic it was, but never really taught her anything about it, so Lightning didn't know what it was about, even guessing was hard without knowing anything at all. But from the way the melody was built it should be some kind of lullaby, because even listening to it gave her a soothing feeling.

Though that wasn't the only reason Lightning basically stared at her. She had never heard anything so well sung in her life, something that even gave her chills. Maybe it was Fang's voice in combination with the echo of the springs, maybe it was the text she couldn't understand. Either way, her heart was beating in a way she hadn't encountered before and brought her a warmth that even let her cheeks glowing in a faint red that was barely visible.

After a while Fang must have noticed her staring and the song got quieter as she opened her eyes then, looking right into Lightning's fascinated looking face. She raised an eyebrow as Lightning didn't take off her gaze from her as they locked eyes, only for Lightning finally realizing she was still looking at her. In an instant she drew her gaze away and scratched her head at the rude staring and Fang chuckled at the reaction.

"You seem distracted, Light."

"I … I didn't know you could sing."

"Well, now you know."

Fang still had a grin on her face as Lightning tried to get back to cleaning her gunblade, but she didn't miss the still interested look on her face as she did.

"Should I tell you what it was about?"

Lifting her head up again, Lightning nodded and Fang shifted closer to her now, preparing for a possible translation of the song.

"Well, you see … "


	31. A comforting embrace

Lightning could feel a deep change in Fang's behavior when they arrived at Oerba.

The usual outgoing and loud woman was suddenly drawn in and quiet, silent when she got asked anything related to Oerba's past. The whole thing affected Vanille, too, of course, but the girl still didn't let go of her smiles and laughs, even though they got lesser when she saw Fang's condition.

No one could blame her.

They wandered all this way across Grand Pulse to her hometown to find _anything_ that could help them in this l'Cie mess only to come across a dead town, inhabited by endless wandering Cie'th whose cries were audible even in the deepest night.

The group decided to stay here for a night to figure out what to do, agreeing they should check out the broken train rails at the edge of the town to look what was going on there. They cleaned the streets from any Cie'th they could find to make sure they were safe for the night to sleep, but neither of them really wanted to go to sleep when they sat around the fireplace and only listened to the crackling of the dancing flames.

Fang excused herself after a while, saying she needed some time alone after this intense day. They let her, seeing the suffering written all over her face, and only told her she should stay safe. They might have cleared up the streets as much as they could, but no one could predict when new Cie'th would show up out of nowhere and catch her off guard, even when Fang probably could handle them on her own just fine.

And Lightning knew that, yet an uneasiness still lingered inside her all the while Fang was gone. Maybe it was the fear that something could happen to her, maybe something entirely different she couldn't point out - but after Fang didn't come back after around thirty minutes, Lightning grabbed her gunblade without a word and decided to follow her. The rest of the group could only stare after her as she took the way Fang went, their gazes following her until she vanished in the dark streets of Oerba.

It didn't take her long to find her.

There she sat on the steps that lead into the water, knees drawn to her chest and arms safetely wrapped around, staring in the distance as if she was looking at something specific. Lightning called out her name as she approached her, letting her know that she was here and not suddenly be confronted by a very sharp lance. Fang sunk her head to her knees as she came closer, not daring to look at her, not even when she was standing beside her and kept her silence even as Lightning called out to her again.

Lightning shrugged and took the place beside her, miming her position without any further words - Fang didn't seem to want to speak anyways - and they fell in a silence that didn't have the usual comfortableness. Instead it was rather crushing and dense, Fang's silence definitely was a huge part of it.

Lightning didn't want to invade her personal space or even force her to speak. That wasn't here intention. She knew she wasn't feeling alright and decided just do to what helped her just a few days ago when she felt like a mess at the Sulyya Springs - carefully she placed her hand on Fang's shoulder to try to get her attention. But Fang only twitched at the sudden touch and Lightning could hear a faint sounds that she interpreted as a sob. She bit herself on the lip at the reaction, hoping it wasn't too forward right now.

"Fang. … Listen."

She followed Fang's gaze in the distance, avoiding her face to give Fang the safety she needed and wanted.

"You know … it's okay to cry."

Fang tilted her head completely down now, lying her forehead on her knees as she clutched herself harder, almost shivering at the wave of emotions that hit her.

"Shit, Light, I-"

"Sshh."

Slowly Lightning moved the hand on her shoulder further and put her whole arm around her shoulder now, moving closer to her to give her a closer embrace. She rubbed carefully along Fang's sides to calm her down, tucking her chin on top of her messy hair as Fang leaned into her.

She didn't need to ask why her tears came, she could point that out easily for herself, so she just said nothing and hummed comfortably.

They would spend the night in this intimate position, Lightning caressing her until her sobs would still down, and they were finally ready to go back to the others and find the rest they definitely needed.

* * *

A.N.  
Tumblr prompt: "You know, it's okay to cry."


	32. Louis Vuitton

This had to happen someday, right? New World! Louis Vuitton!

* * *

"Hey Light," Fang called out from the hallway, kicking the main door shut with loud click, "guess what just arrived."

Lightning tilted her head in Fang's direction at the call out, currently way too busy to stir the sugar in the coffee she just prepared. It was early in the morning, and without her daily morning coffee before breakfast she didn't felt really alive.

Many things have changed over the course of time, but this was something she couldn't let go. And she didn't want to if she was honest with herself, not even when she could let everything stay in the past and start all over again in her life.

Lightning was surprised that Fang got up with her at this early hour, because normally Fang was the type to stay in bed until noon. But she didn't question her, not when she said she wanted to try some things new for once. And who knows, maybe in this world Fang was an early riser and saw the perks of it now, though maybe she just didn't know it yet.

With a sigh Lightning turned around on her spot and grabbed the hot mug in the spin, pressing her back against the kitchen counter before she took a sip of her so needed morning beverage, feeling the warmth rushing down her body that slowly washed away her tiredness. She raised an eyebrow as Fang entered the kitchen with a bright grin, hiding her own bemused smile behind her mug at the way Fang strolled towards her.

"Here, this is for you."

"Oh?"

It was a simple letter Fang gave her, addressed to Claire "Lightning" Farron, but the moment Lightning saw the letters "LV" on the back of it the realization what it was hit her. With wide eyes she looked at the white paper, and Fang only grinned at the highly visible sparkle of her eyes she had when she turned the letter around to open it, eager to finally know what's written in there. Both of her elbows were set on the kitchen island with her chin lying on the back of her folded hands as Fang watched her.

It almost looked like a little child just got their present.

They were both waiting for that letter a little while, a few weeks actually, so of course they were eager to know what was written in there. Though Lightning was a bit more excited than Fang. Of course, it was the letter that would give her the opportunity to step into a new life.

At first she thought it was ridiculous to apply for modeling. She was an ex-soldier, she fought her whole life against monsters and higher beings – and before her whole journey as a l'Cie, champion of Etro, and Savior of humanity, her life circled around her beloved sister she cared for. There wasn't much time in exploring fashion and beauty. She acknowledged it, sure, she listened to Serah talking about it, but that was pretty much it.

Clothes needed to be practical and not get in her way when she was outside fighting, at least that was her motto all along. She basically had no knowledge of it at all.

And beauty? Well, she had to admit that she was _beautiful_, Serah said it often to her when they were younger, but she always shrugged it off at the mention of it. It wasn't something she intensely cared about, it was just something natural to her. When Fang stepped in her life though, the realization that she was admired also by her looks slowly dawned her – now Fang too told her how amazing she looked, how soft her hair and skin was, that her toned body definitely completed her looks.

So when she sat down and thought about something she can do in this world with her _beauty_ that didn't involve anything she did before, it was the first thing she came up with. Ridiculous, yet downright _brilliant_ – that was Fang's comment as Lightning told her this idea the first time, even Serah had to admit that she never thought Lightning would pursuit this direction of a career.

But after a moment of silence they all agreed it was the perfect opportunity for her to start over. And so the _ridiculous_ vanished inside their heads and only support and praise was left. Support Lightning needed in all this – she might have set this in her head now, but actually believing that she just applied for modeling took her a while.

Now here she was, holding the letter in her hand that would change the future she had in this world. The response she was waiting for.

"And?" Fang crooked an eyebrow as Lightning's eyes flew over the letter, seeing her hiding a smile behind the hand she put over her mouth. "C'mon, spill it out, I want to know, too!"

Lightning was silent until she finished the whole letter, folding it carefully together again before she put it down on the kitchen counter. Her eyes were closed when she removed her hand from her face, the bright smile reflecting on Fang then as she whispered "I'm hired."

With a quick jump Fang rushed to her, immediately picking her up in her arms to spin her around. And Lightning chuckled when Fang was shouting "Ha I knew you could do it!", closing the distance between them for a kiss that was cut short from their smiling and laughing. She sat her down again, her arms still safe around her middle as they gazed in each others eyes, never stopping the grinning they had on their faces.

"I never doubt it, Light. I mean _look at you_ – you are beautiful, you have charm, you have this amazing fierce look, and the way your hips-"

"Fang." Lightning said under her chuckle before she leaned in into her again to silence her words – words she heard a lot of times the past weeks – this time capturing her longer and deeper than the kiss before.

Foreheads briefly touched when they broke apart and Fang let go of her then, giving her time and space to breathe properly and to let that sink it at first. Because she still seemed to be overwhelmed by that message, grabbing the letter again as she couldn't find words to say.

It still felt so_unreal_, yet the proof was right here in her hands – she had an appointment at Louis Vuitton as a model, they invited her with open arms, and were looking forward to meeting her. She actually got the job as a model, and that even at a famous and high-class company.

Her eyes never left the letter, not even when Fang nudged her to make a bit space to let her make her own coffee.

"Still loss of words, eh?"

"Yeah. I mean-" Lightning scratched the back of her head, her cheeks slowly getting hurt by all the smiling she did. " … it's, I don't know. I just feel so happy right now."

"Oh you have all the right to be." Fang remarked and took a sip on her coffee she made in the meantime. "That I see the mighty Lightning Farron modeling with my own eyes – amazing."

Snorting Lightning playfully punched her against her shoulder, nudging her away with a chuckle. Fang rubbed the sore spot as Lightning grabbed for her mug again.

"I'm not modeling for you, Fang."

"Oh let's see about that." There was a small pause before she had a wide grin on her face again. "Hey, Light?"

"Hm?"

" … Do you think I can model, too?"

In an instant Fang began to swing her hips as she tried to walk seductively around the kitchen island, holding her hands on her hips as she did so. A few times she swept her hair away with a shake of her head, definitely only to gain her attention, she was sure.

Lightning could only stare at Fang's attempt to impress her, smilingly shaking her head at her obscure movements of her hips and upper body. Oh, if Fang _really _wanted to join her in modeling, she still had to learn a lot. And for that Lightning was there – after all, she was a real model now.

"It's not a question of can or can't. Some things in life you just do, Fang."

"Is that a yes?"

She came closer to her again and took Lightning's mug out of her hand, holding her hands as she gazed in her eyes again, awaiting her answer. But Lightning only gave her a quick kiss before she could bore her with more questions.

Their future was here and now. And whether Fang joined her in modeling or not, they surely were in this together – they always were, because this was something that wouldn't change in this world. Together they faced the future they fought for and nothing could ever change that.


	33. The evil jar

Lightning stared at the kitchen counter.

Then she stared some more. And more.

But no matter how hard she tried to glare at that closed jar standing there, nothing happened. Her glare might be legendary, but it could not open a jar.

Lightning paced across the kitchen, crossing her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the kitchen counter again where the jar sat. The jar that almost caused her a headache.

For ten minutes now she tried to open it. Ten minutes she could have used to go back to Fang into the bedroom and snuggle up to her again, enjoying breakfast together.

But no. This jar with the most wonderful jam in it wouldn't open. And without it she couldn't finish making breakfast. She promised Fang she would make one this morning, but right now it seemed like she had to be patient with that.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Lightning Farron, the woman who couldn't open a jar.

She uncrossed her arms with a sigh and grabbed the jar, holding it steady at the glass while she put as much pressure as she could against the lid with her other hand. She bit herself on the lip, her arms trembled at the force, but it didn't move one bit.

Damnit.

She put the jar down again and placed her elbows on the kitchen counter, the jar right in front of her. Again, she stared at it, using her well-known glare, but she quickly dropped the gaze again when she realized it was no use to simply look at it. She had to use rough force, action was the keyword, and her arm muscles practically begged for it.

But no matter how many times she picked up the jar again and tried to open it, it didn't work.

Sighing she reached for the top drawer and grabbed a knife, setting it at the lid of the jar to get somewhat space between it. Yet every time it slid off again, unable to get the knife between the lid and the jar.

It just didn't move.

Of course she could just go without the jam, everything else for the breakfast was set already, but no. This jam needs to be on the toast and without that, she wouldn't leave the kitchen. It was Fang's _favorite_ jam, what kind of awful girlfriend would she be, making breakfast without Fang's favorite.

No no, that was out of the question. She needed to open the jar.

Lightning stepped back and rubbed the back of her head. Honestly, this wasn't funny anymore.

"Lightnin'?"

She quickly turned around at the tired voice coming from the kitchen entrance. Fang stood there in nothing more than a top and some shorts, holding her hand in front of her mouth from the intense yawn. She stretched her arms in the air as she walked over to Lightning, dropping them again around her middle as she pressed herself against Lightning's back.

Lightning only grunted and rolled her eyes as Fang planted a kiss on her shoulder, eying the jar again. She leaned herself against Fang and sighed.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?"

"Yeah, you said that. But you didn't come back, so now I'm here." Fang hummed and looked at the already prepared breakfast that made her stomach grumble. "So, what's the matter?"

Lightning swallowed. Oh no, if Fang found out she couldn't open _a jar_, she would never hear the end of it. No way she would ever-

"Oh, is this the jar of the strawberry jam you made for me?" Fang released her and picked up the jar, investigating it. "Wait … don't tell me you-"

Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose as Fang burst out in a laugh, sighing deeply when Fang wasn't able to hold herself back to the point she had to sat the jar back on the counter again to prevent it from dropping from her hand.

"Oh Light, this is too adorable." Fang smirked at her and Lightning could only roll her eyes again.

"Well then. Open it for me." She crossed her arms.

"Gladly, love."

Unfortunately, her laughter stopped after a few seconds of trying.

Lightning could watch the change of Fang's face, the smirk dropping to a neutral expression and then turning into a deep scowl, biting her lips as she clenched her hand over the lid of the jar. Her arms started to tremble, just like Lightning has done before, and seeing this reaction made Lightning almost raise a smile.

Hah, take that.

She tapped one foot on the ground as Fang's growl intensified, watching her try out different methods to open this damn jar. Her shirt over the lid, a towel, even holding it in the inside of her elbow, the knife Lightning used before – nothing seemed to work, nothing ever moved the lid just one tiny bit.

"Okay … wow." Fang breathed out, rubbing her forehead as she stared down at the jar on the kitchen counter again. She also crossed her arms now, tapping one finger on her arm. "This is …"

Ridiculous. Unbelievable. Impossible?

Lightning had to hold the her hand in front of her mouth to cover her smile at this whole situation, approaching Fang as she could see the rise of her boiling anger. Her fingers dug deep into the skin of her arm, Lightning was sure Fang clenched her teeth.

"Fang?" She reached out to her and patted on her back. Getting her angry over this was the last thing she wanted. "You know we can just eat breakfast without this-"

"Oh no, I will open this jar, or my name is not Oerba Yun Fang."

"Whatever you say."

Lightning backed away a few steps and leaned herself against the kitchen counter, watching this whole spectacle from afar. If Fang set herself something in her head, it was hard to get it out of her. There was no way she could argue against it now.

Stubborn girlfriend.

Well, she was the one to talk. It was one thing they had in common, it wasn't like Lightning hasn't tried everything to open the jar and if she was honest with herself, she would still try it now if Fang didn't step in.

And so she waited and watched her, the only thing she was able to do now.

Minutes must have passed, minutes of frustration and growling, full of endless tries and sweaty hands.

With a thud Fang set down the jar again, done with all the tries. Lightning raised an eyebrow as Fang walked past her with clenched fists.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm … getting something, just wait."

Fang left the kitchen without another word and Lightning was alone once again. She sighed and scratched the back of her head at the tense air now, sweeping a glance over the already prepared breakfast.

This wonderful breakfast she was so ready to eat with her …

Who could have thought that a single jar could ruin her morning so much.

Fang's footsteps around the house were even audible in the kitchen and Lightning visible winced at the stomps. This was getting to much. She silently wished that whatever idea Fang had in mind worked and they could _finally_ enjoy their morning together. In peace.

"Alright, this _has_ to work."

Lightning snapped out of her thoughts and widened her eyes when Fang appeared in the kitchen again.

And brought her lance with her.

"Fang …" Lightning warned her, "No weapons in the house. You can't just …"

"Oh, I _can._" She grabbed her lance close to the blade. "Just wait and see."

Lightning shielded her eyes the moment Fang picked up the jar with her other hand and set her lance at it. She couldn't watch this mess, this was really the last straw now.

And then it plopped and the lid fell to the ground.

A snicker left Fang as she held the open jar in her hand and Lightning removed her hand from her eyes to look at her. This was truly a marvelous picture, a smirking Fang with her lance in her hand and … an open jar. But Lightning only shook her head with a small smile, rolling her eyes as she grabbed the jar from Fang's hand.

"See? Told you I could do it."

"Don't you ever do this again." Lightning huffed and prepared the last piece of their breakfast, now that she had access to the jam Fang loved so much. "This was an exception."

Though her scowl vanish as Fang wrapped her arms around her middle and pressed herself against her again like before all of this happened, her expression turning into a loving smile at the faint hum coming from Fang. She could feel Fang's smirk, even though she was standing right behind her.

"Alright, let's go then." Having everything prepared, Lightning turned around to her, exhaling through her nose at Fang's bright grin. She wrapped her arms around Fang's neck and pressed a quick kiss on her lips, smiling into it. "And I suppose I have to thank you."

They both ended up chuckling and Fang picked up the tray with the breakfast, giving her one last kiss on the cheek before they made their way back to the bedroom.

"Anything for you."

Thankfully, everything after that went perfectly according to plan. No more obstacles from any unopened jars, only happy girlfriends enjoying their breakfast together in bed.

What a wonderful morning.

* * *

Imagine your OTP both struggling to open a jar.


	34. Warmth of a tea light

Drip. Drop.

Droplet by droplet the rain gathered at the edge of the umbrella before it dropped own the pavement, the rhythmic sound against the fabric drowning in the busy noises on the street – hurried steps, desperately trying to avoid the rinsing water flooding down the street, car beeping accompanied by angry shouting in the middle of a crossover, a child laughing while their mother sighed in exhaustion –

And in the middle of it, a tiny spot of silence, two people walking together under the safety of an umbrella, not caring of what was happening around them. With the noises blocked out, a comfortable silence occurred, mutual and on the same wavelength, that was the result of the previous happenings.

A cozy warmth hid beneath the many layers of clothes, perfectly suitable for these chilly temperatures. Maybe it was because of the thick scarf around her neck that her cheeks grew the same shade as her hair, maybe it was the cocky grin she saw in the corner of her eyes she tried to avoid looking at, or maybe the unspoken words inside her kept bubbling and bubbling, seeking release with every encounter she had with her, not knowing _when _or _what _to tell her.

Or maybe it was a combination of everything that let the heat inside her boiling, her mind wandering to places she never imagined to take a step into.

Yet the heat didn't hurt like a destroying flame, rather felt like a collection of tea lights that flickered on the coffee table in a snowy winter night, spending warmth to whoever sat on the couch under a blanket – a gentle warmth she couldn't let go of it, even pursuing it to not miss a single wave that kept her mind going.

And around _her,_ the warmth was always there, staying with a welcoming embrace.

She let out a deep breath that got visible in the cold air before she closed her eyes that weren't focusing on anything anyways. Too occupied with her thoughts, too distracted from the burning heat inside her – she tucked her hands deeper in the pockets of her jacket, tilting her head down to bury as much as she could into the scarf she wore.

For a second, everything went quiet and she lost herself in the infinite vastness of cozy _feelings,_ soothing over her in flushes and little pinches inside her she couldn't control.

"Hey, Light?"

A tuck on her elbow brought her back to reality, snapping out of the corner of her mind she just was in by the mention of her name. She lifted her head up again and realized they weren't walking anymore, the street was splitting up into two directions she knew all-so-well.

_Oh. So far already?_

Lightning captured her piercing green eyes looking at her, almost drowning in them _again_ like she always did. But she mentally shook her head at the rising thoughts, swallowing them for the time being – her heart was pounding, but she was sure.

"You okay?"

"Fang-" She immediately interrupted her, "would you mind … staying over at my place?"

Fang's eyes widened.

"... I mean, you don't have to, of course. It's just-"

"Light." Fang stopped her, placing her hand on Lightning's upper arm and formed a smile on her face. "I would love to."

There was it again, the wave of heat she craved so much. It washed over her from head to toe, tickling her nerves to the point of being embarrassed by her blush on her face.

But she took a deep breath and filled her lungs with the cold air, returning the small smile Fang gave her.

"Okay. … Alright then." She glanced in the direction they were about to walk to and then back to Fang. "Shall we then?"

"Mhm." Fang stepped beside her, stretching out her elbow from the arm she held the umbrella with. "Yes."

As if it was instinct, Lightning linked arms with her and laid her hand over Fang's to carry the umbrella with her, closer to her than she ever was before.

And she knew that this night the warmth wouldn't leave her and would carry on nesting deep inside her, engulfing her in a bubble of joy and happiness she couldn't wait to experience.


	35. Under the mistletoe?

"Fang?"

Lightning rubbed her eyes in tired motion, covering her mouth with her other hand as a yawn broke through. In all her tiredness she managed to open the bedroom door in hopes to get an answer to her call out, but even then she didn't hear anything from the woman who was supposed to wake up right beside her.

So much for that.

"Please let her make breakfast and not peek at the presents …", Lightning sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair as she made her way to the kitchen to check if she was right.

But she came to a hold halfway through the hallway, blinking with her eyes at the sight in front of her.

Yes, Fang was indeed in the kitchen. Well, technically. She leaned against the doorway, all focused on the latest cooking book Lightning gifted to her, not taking her eyes off it.

That was new.

But she didn't miss the green plant hanging right above Fang's head, too obvious as if she wanted her to see it.

Oh. Of course.

Lightning's eyes wandered back to Fang and the book, narrowed for a second before she went back to the mistletoe and rolled her eyes. The fact that Fang still hadn't made any move to her presence, even though she was like two meters away from her, was everything she needed to know.

And her decision was made.

With another rub of her eyes Lightning continued her walking and when she was on the same height as Fang she noticed her looking up from her book, her typical grin highly visible Lightning knew oh-so well – the kind of grin that indicated that she would get what she wanted.

Lightning stopped in front of her and their eyes met, gazing towards each other that made the air thick, hot, and full of sparks.

But Lightning averted her eyes and faced the kitchen again.

"Your book is upside down." She mumbled in her hoarse morning voice and walked past her, leaving Fang dumb fooled standing in the doorway.

Fang gasped and her grin vanished, dropping her book together with her chin as she realized her major mistake.

"Lightning, wait!" She whined and hastily followed her, wrapping her arms around Lightning's waist from behind the moment she caught up to her. "I just wanted to-"

But Lightning only snorted as she turned around to her then and placed a finger on top of Fang's lips. A silence occurred and again they gazed towards each other, the same warm atmosphere appearing from before, yet this time in a gentle way.

Lightning smiled.

"Merry Christmas."

Fang wasn't even able to catch on to the whole situation, but she really didn't care when she felt Lightning's lips on hers, teeth scrapping on her sensitive skin to the point where she had to swallow the noises of surprise.

Well, they might not stand under a mistletoe as planned, but Fang got a kiss from her girlfriend regardless, she couldn't complain.p


End file.
